


All I Need is You

by jj_7705



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Author Kim Jungwoo, Chef Jung Jaehyun, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, mentions of slump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_7705/pseuds/jj_7705
Summary: jungwoo is an author who is in a slump and one night when he brought home a stranger in his apartment, in an unexplained way he was able to write again.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	1. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> if u've watched the drama it's okay not to be okay; jungwoo's character is similar to ko moon young meanwhile jaehyun is similar to moon gang tae.
> 
> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

Another Sunday night that Jungwoo is spending seated in his work room in front of his computer staring at a blank page with no idea in his head as to what he will be writing on about.

Kim Jungwoo. A best-selling novel author who had sold out all his annual releases for three consecutive years. Who would have thought that his situation right now is this unfortunate? After multiple success, he is as what his boss and publisher said, going through a _slump_. He is supposed to be on the process or if luck was on his side, he has published a new book by now but that is evidently not going to happen soon given his current situation.

He spends his days for the past months staring at his computer trying to come up with anything to write, it may be a sequel to his past works or a fresh new subject, it could be anything as his employer and editor said as they had been pestering him to at least come up with something. However, he tries though nothing is coming up in his brain.

It is almost 10pm and instead of having a staring battle with his blank screen he thought he would go down to the bar near his apartment and grab a drink that could help him sleep.

“Still got nothing?” Yuta asked, he is the bar owner and somehow became one of the few people who managed to tame Jungwoo and befriend him.

“Can't you tell,” Jungwoo says as he sips on his drink, his first glass for tonight.

“Its written all over your face,” Yuta says with a laugh taking in the situation lightly.

All the people who knows Jungwoo are aware of what he is going through, an emotional slump. He also doesn’t have that many friends, he only got his employer, editor slash friend, Yuta and his family as the people he considers close to him. He is not a friendly person, he often appears to be anti-social and scary for other, well, that is because he is. He does not like interacting with people and prefers silence which is why he always have a resting bitch face to scare away anybody who attempt to talk to him.

But why do you think would he go to a bar if he hates loud places, well most of the time, Yuta’s bar is quiet at Sunday nights, tonight though was an exception.

A few feet away from Jungwoo there is a loud group of people whom he wants Yuta to kick out as its ruining his time there but as he observes it looks like they are bar hopping and would be leaving the place anytime soon which is why he remains quietly seated and making small talks with Yuta when there is no customer to attend to.

-

Yuta talks a lot and that is why Jungwoo did not notice its almost 1am and he has to go already.

There is only a few people left in the bar, the loud group was long gone already however, Jungwoo noticed what it seems like a wasted man that was left at the group’s table earlier, but Jungwoo did not give it a second glance. _The hell I care about that_

Since Yuta was feeling generous on a Sunday night, he made all his workers leave early and that meant he’ll close the shop alone, since Jungwoo lives nearby he thought he’ll accompany Yuta as he don’t want to go home yet as he will face the reality of once again not being productive and writing nothing.

“Oh my, not another wasted man left, what will I do with this one,” Yuta expresses as he realize the man sleeping in one of the booths will be another work for him.

“I say, leave him out and let him sleep in the pavements,”Jungwoo said nonchalantly.

People will think that is some dark humor, but no, he’s serious with that.

“Jungwoo, that’s not nice,”

Jungwoo just rolled his eyes on that and tells Yuta to hurry up as he was feeling sleepy now too.

As Yuta was about to wake up the man, he receives a call, and signals Jungwoo to please try. So Jungwoo walked closely to the man and kick his feet trying to wake him up,

“Hey, hey, drunkard, wake up, go home,”his attempts failed as the man just grunted and sleep again.

_Tch_.

When Jungwoo looked at Yuta he can tell something bad must’ve happened, Yuta was also suddenly panicking.

“What happened?”Jungwoo asked.

“My brother he got in a minor accident and they need me there as a guardian but,” Yuta quickly says then looks at the man.

Jungwoo really did not care as it is not his problem but as Yuta had been nothing but nice to him, he felt he need to help him, which is why,

“You need someone to take care of this man?” Jungwoo asks.

Jungwoo is currently trying to call one of Yuta’s worker, Hendery, whom the owner said can help him with the drunk customer. The problem though is its 2am and he doubts the person is still up for his call not to mention he is a stranger calling the other so he highly doubts Hendery would pick up the call.

The drunk customer is lying down in the pavement right now, as tempting as he wants to leave this man, he just cannot.

He stares at the mans’ face, _hmm not bad._

He checks the man’s pocket for a cellular phone to call a friend or a wallet for some information, and when he got the phone its dead and, in the wallet, it was a mess so Jungwoo didn’t bother.

That leaves him no choice but to bring him in his apartment as its almost morning and he is out of ideas as to what to do with the drunk guy.

-

Jungwoo practically threw the man in his couch when they arrive in his apartment. He is shocked because the man did not even move an inch, don’t worry he checked his pulse rate multiple times on the way to make sure he is still alive.

He sat in front of the man and studied his face while drinking a water and getting a breather because the way up to his apartment was a tough one.

He actually looks more decent than what Jungwoo originally thought. His face structure is out of this world and for someone who is drunk wasted and sleeping, he looks good like even though his mouth is slightly open and is quietly snoring, Jungwoo actually doesn’t mind. _What the hell, Kim Jungwoo._

After staring at the man for a few more minutes and realizing how creepy whatever he was doing, he went to his work room, grabbed his laptop, and went back to his living room where the beautiful man is sleeping.

He sat a few feet apart from him and started tapping away on his laptop, writing.

-

Jungwoo is holding his morning cup of coffee while leaning on his kitchen counter facing this living room, in there is a stranger in a deep slumber. Jungwoo pressed some button so his automatic curtain would spread letting in the sunlight blast in the whole apartment.

That instantly woke up the man in his couch, as well and the man quickly got up and is obviously panicking looking very disheveled.

“Coffee?” Jungwoo smilingly offered.

That instantly got the attention of the man. Confusion and massive panic is very evident in the face of the stranger, I mean who wouldn’t be if they were in this situation.

“Who...where...” the man is lost and could not even ask properly.

Jungwoo is no help, who is only smirking at the sight and is enjoying the despair of the other. After a few seconds, the stranger ended up speaking again looking at Jungwoo warily.

“Did something happen to us last night?”

“You think something happened to us last night?” Jungwoo scoffs.

“I—“

“You wish. You fell asleep at the bar and I had no choice but to bring you here,”Jungwoo vaguely explained.

The man was checking his belongings and when he eyed the clock another surge of panic evidently came through him.

“Thanks for letting me stay the night but I-I need to go. Can you show me the way out?”

“After letting you stay the night in my humble home you couldn’t even thank me,”

The man grabbed his wallet and pulled out 50 dollars and hand it to Jungwoo in which the other just raised a brow.

“50 dollars? Look at my apartment, does it look like I need your money?” Jungwoo scoffs.

“Look, thanks for helping me last night but what else do you need?”

“Name.”

The stranger handed the business card he quickly got from his wallet.

As Jungwoo reaches out to grab the card,

“The first hallway on the right, once you’re out elevators on the left.” he says.

And the man quickly left, next thing Jungwoo knew he is alone again in his apartment. He sat down in his couch while holding on the card,

“Jung Jaehyun,” he reads the name of the stranger.

While staring at the card and lost in his thoughts, he was disturbed by a call.

“What,” he said as he pick up the phone.

“Good morning, Jungwoo! Today is Monday it means Mr. Moon is checking up on you-”

“Doyoung, you talk too much, just check your email,” Jungwoo said to his editor and secretary and friend, Doyoung.

“Email? Wha-? OH MY GOD. A draft, you submitted a draft! Boss will be so thrilled you’re out of slump-”

He ended the call before Doyoung can continue talking. He still tired from last night, how can he sleep deeply after letting a stranger stay the night in his house. Now that whoever that is gone, he can finally breathe and catch sleep.

But before diving into a deep slumber, his thoughts are full of the good-looking stranger who works at Maison Seoul as a sous chef with an attractive name that is, Jung Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this one! will upload next chapter soon~  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)   
>  [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


	2. Fancy Seeing you Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo meets the stranger again and in a surprising and weird setting, again. will they talk things out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello new chapter! 
> 
> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

“You might want a second trip to Dr. Qian, there must be something he could do I mean you were doing fine already, you submitted a draft,” Mr. Moon tells Jungwoo.

Mr. Moon Taeil, is Jungwoo’s boss and publisher, he is the major boss of Jungwoo and Dr. Qian is his psychiatrist, right now he is inside his employer’s office discussing further steps on Jungwoo’s writing.

See here’s what happened, after submitting a 20 page manuscript for a supposed new novel, the day after Jungwoo lost his inspiration and will again, he was back to zero and ended up not coming up or continuing what he have already. Their joy did not last long as Jungwoo got back to square one.

“I told you, I’m not going to that place again,” said Jungwoo, face full of annoyance.

“Then how about travelling? Perhaps a trip to Europe or Asia would suffice?”

“Taeil, I appreciate the concern, but please, just give me time,” Jungwoo said with finality already done with this conversation.

“Okay, okay. I won’t pressure and you can have all the time you need,” Mr. Moon said giving in to the wishes of his employee.

“I’m leaving,” Jungwoo said and got up and left the room followed by Doyoung.

In the elevator,

“Where are you going now?” asked Doyoung.

“Home,” he curtly answered.

“Let’s grab a meal before you head home,”

“I don’t want to,” Jungwoo declines.

“Jungwoo, come on now please,” Doyoung pleads.

It may not be obvious yet, but Doyoung and Jungwoo’s friendship may seem business like as Jungwoo tries it to be but after knowing and working with the other for years now, Doyoung earned a spot in Jungwoo’s secluded life being considered as his best friend, their personalities maybe polar opposites but their relationship is the type that strengthens through time. Which is why, there are times Doyoung gets his way with Jungwoo.

“Fine, stop with that face its annoying me,” Jungwoo gives in. 

“Great! Taeyong is testing some new recipes and he wants us to have a taste,” Doyoung says.

“Taeyong opened up his restaurant already?”

“Not yet, there are still some things to finalize”

“I thought he did already, well, he should be thankful I trust his cooking or else,” Jungwoo says as they hop in his expensive car driving to the restaurant.

“You may not show it but you have a soft spot for my fiancé,”

-

Not long after they arrived at the restaurant, the whole setting of the place is more than halfway done as he observed. It lacks some decorations and the restaurant sign is not displayed yet as per Doyoung, but the inside is practically ready for business.

Once they arrived, they were assisted by Taeyong’s assistant, Irene, who is kind enough to offer them refreshment as she informed them that her boss is still in the kitchen in the middle of cooking.

So, while they are seated in their table, Doyoung took the chance to interrogate his friend on his situation.

“It is very very weird, because after sending me a manuscript, the day after it you can’t seem to write anything again?” Doyoung recalls what happened to Jungwoo.

“For the last time, yes, how many times are we going to talk about this?”

“It’s so weird, how can that happen? Was it like a trial or something?”

“Did something happened to you that night?” Doyoung asks again.

And that got Jungwoo wondering, that night something did happen. He brought home the stranger.

A realization suddenly hit him.

_Does it have something to do with the stranger? Highly doubt that._

He did not get to answer Doyoung’s question anymore as Irene decided to interrupt their talk saying Taeyong is inviting them inside the kitchen.

The actual kitchen if the restaurant can be seen in other parts of the restaurant it just happens that the table Jungwoo and Doyoung sat on is the one near the entrance rather in the kitchen hence why they needed to pass by some room, that is for the dessert making probably, to get in the cooking spot.

Jungwoo is not that interested to whatever is happening, he’d rather stay home and probably eat some instant ramen rather than interact with some more people, as much as he hates to admit it the just can’t say no to Doyoung.

“Love!” Doyoung happily calls his fiancé once they got in.

Taeyong quickly turned and walked towards them, going straight in for Doyoung’s arms giving him a hug and kiss on the lips. This is a normal scene for jungwoo and probably Taeyong’s worker as the couple isn’t really lacking on public display of affection although they are pretty decent most of the time.

Speaking of Taeyong’s worker, Jungwoo did not bother giving them a glance as he plans on making sure everybody knows he wants nothing else but to eat his meal and leave.

But Taeyong has other plans.

“Jungwoo, you’re here as well! I knew you’d came,” Taeyong tells him once he noticed his presence.

“Your fiancé practically begged me, now where’s our food? I’m starving,”

It was only then that Jungwoo did look around the room and as he does surprisingly someone caught his attention.

_That face. I remember that_

It’s the guy from the bar, the one he brought to his home and the next day quickly left like a bubble popping and leaving no trace behind but his business card. Now that Jungwoo recalls, he is indeed a chef, and how could he miss the name of the restaurant. Oh well, here they met again.

It is evident that between them, Jungwoo is not the only one surprised. But the difference is, the chef is more appalled as compared to Jungwoo.

“Your food is almost ready, why don’t I introduce you to my crew, most of them are a huge fan of your works,” Taeyong tells him.

“Is that right?” Jungwoo asked amused. _Is the stranger also his fan?_

“Yup, here we have my right hand, Jaehyun, our sous chef. He is not your fan though but he’s part of the crew,” Taeyong introduced the man he had a staring battle with few seconds ago

The man hesitantly walked forward and once they are face to face, Jungwoo took the time to notice how he looked decent in his chef uniform and as it is just a simple outfit his good lock and figure managed to stand out. Well, he looks better now compared to when he was drunk wasted

Jaehyun puts his hand out for a handshake,

“Nice to meet you, I am Jaehyun,”

Jungwoo ponders whether he will act as if it’s their first time meeting or let everyone in the room know that this man slept in his apartment already. If he puts it like that it sounds scandalous, as well. He smiles at the thought, _this is fun_

As Jungwoo looks at the man’s eye, it is practically begging him to not spill anything.

“Nice to meet you too,”

Jungwoo says smirking, enjoying the interaction and shaking his hand. _For a chef, this man’s hands are soft_

Jungwoo was then introduced to the other workers.

“It is an honor meeting you, sir,” the man beside Jaehyun said as he eagerly introduced himself as Sicheng then right after a couple more introductions were made and the one that stand out for Jungwoo is the young looking boy who was much more excited to greet him compared to Sicheng, whose name is Mark. Jungwoo find him adorable but he does not show it though.

-

After the small meet and greet made in the kitchen they went back to their table for their meal.

“I’m glad you were able to meet them, ever since they found out I was working with THE Kim Jungwoo, they’ve been pestering me to have you visit,” Doyoung tells him.

“Is that so? They seem nice and aren’t annoying asking me when my next publish would be, tch,” Jungwoo says.

Jungwoo had a fair share of rude encounters with people who doesn’t know their limits, and for someone very private about his life Jungwoo does not tolerate anyone stepping out of bound.

“Here we go, try this premium steak, medium rare, for our hardworking author and another for his beautiful editor,” Taeyong says as he and Mark put down their food.

“Hey, I’m beautiful too,” Jungwoo whines.

“Yes you are, now eat, give it a try, Jaehyun did something there he refuses to tell us,”

Okay, that got Jungwoo very curious and so he quickly cut a portion of the meat and take a bite.

 _Holy fuck._ This could passed as the best meal Jungwoo‘s palate has encounter, his body must be celebrating it is the first time he ate something he liked and enjoyed this much. Ever since he was in a slump eating had become more forced.

His face basically tells his response to the taste, his usual stoic and emotionless face changed to something more expressive.

Doyoung and Taeyong stared at him, curious with how be reacted.

Jungwoo took another big bite but with much more gusto and he even made a sound of satisfaction.

“Jesus christ, Jungwoo, is this your first time to eat a meat?” Doyoung asks jokingly.

“It must’ve taste that good given the reaction of the ice prince,” Taeyong says while taking Doyoung’s fork giving himself a taste as well.

The couple gave a taste and was satisfied too but their reaction is less excited as compared to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo was so focused in eating that he did not notice Taeyong called Jaehyun to their table.

“Where are you going?” The head chef asked,

“To the storage,”

“What did you put in here? It tastes so good, even Jungwoo liked it so much and let me tell you this one isn’t easy to impress, Jae,”

Now Jungwoo is a bit shy but he thought _fuck it the food tastes so great._

Jaehyun is speechless, probably overwhelmed with the compliments.

“I just added a few spices and some honey to your original recipe,” he answered his boss.

Taeyong quickly excused himself to go to his office something about him adding it to his recipe meanwhile Doyoung also got up saying he will just go to the comfort room which left Jungwoo and Jaehyun alone.

Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do, he is internally debating whether he’ll go back to his work but also thought it rude to just leave a guest, Jungwoo though took his time in eating, enjoying every bite, unbothered about the presence of the other.

After a few minutes of silence, Jaehyun finally gathered strength to speak,

“Glad you’re enjoying the food,”

Jungwoo looked up so he gets to stare at the chef.

“Does your co-workers know that you slept at my house?” He instantly asked.

Jaehyun panics. “No!”

“Why? Are you embarrassed? You should be proud,”

“Uh, its actually because I don’t really know you then,” Jaehyun says.

“Sit down, my neck is hurting looking up,” Jungwoo commands in which the other followed.

“Don’t think that what I did that night is out of kindness, you should pay for it,” Jungwoo says cutting the small piece of meat left in his plate saving it.

“I gave you 50 dollars,”

“I don’t accept cash,”

“I cooked for you?” Jaehyun eyes his plate.

“Taeyong’s paying for this,”

“Well, what do you want?” Jaehyun asks. He is actually relaxed knowing Jungwoo isn’t asking for money as he is currently broke and saving up for his restaurant.

Jungwoo didn’t answer him though,

“How long have you been working as a chef?” Jungwoo randomly asks sipping his apple juice.

“Uh...about four years now,”

“Why didn’t you know me? Your friends do but not you,” Jungwoo asks curiously.

“I-uhh...only know your name not your face. Also, we first met when I’m heavily intoxicated,”

“Well, now you know my face,” Jungwoo says.

Jaehyun relaxes on his seat already. _What’s taking Taeyong long though_

“How is it?” Jungwoo suddenly ask again. “My face, is it beautiful?” Then he took the last bite of the meat.

Jaehyun was caught off guard and shocked, once he gets over that though he answers,

“Uh, yes,” _What the heck, Jaehyun_

Their alone time were short lived when the couple got back and Jaehyun excused himself to go back to his work.

Soon their meal time is over and Taeyong has to go back to work they bid their farewells to the crew. Jungwoo making sure he thanks Jaehyun before he go by making Taeyong call him from their storage so he can thank him face to face that made others think its a bit odd but Jungwoo can never care less.

-

Once they are outside,

“Doyoung, go grab a taxi or something,” he suddenly said.

“What? Why?” shocked Doyoung asked.

Jungwoo walked towards his car that is parked outside.

“I’m staying, I’m gonna write,” he said as he pull out his phone and opening his notes app thinking that would suffice for now as his thought is already itching to be written.

“What? Suddenly, here?” Doyoung still confused with Jungwoo’s action.

“Yes, now leave,” Jungwoo said, evidently done with the conversation.

Doyoung is still shocked and confused but he just let him be, he knows how random Jungwoo is and who was he to complain if Jungwoo is willingly writing, right?

And so Jungwoo took his time _writing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this one! will upload next chapter soon~  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


	3. Something About Good Looking Chefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo knows something is up and for now he tries his best to determine whatever is happening with jaehyun. and they meet again but this time is it coincidental or intentional?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello new chapter!
> 
> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

“So, you’re telling us that whenever you see that guy, you suddenly get the urge to write?” Jaemin, Jungwoo’s younger brother asks.

The three of them, Jaemin, Doyoung and Jungwoo are in his apartment having a wine night, in their own fluffy robes, with facial masks on and munching from a charcuterie.

Jungwoo’s brother just got back from his overseas trip and went straight to his brother’s apartment because they are close like that.

They are a bit tipsy from the wine drinking they have done and now they are talking about Jungwoo’s sudden writing episodes, as once again, after making another long ass manuscript the day they went to Taeyong’s restaurant and then the day after he was back again to the emptiness of will to construct at least a sentence for his book. It is coming off as a groundless mystery already. Heck, he is even considering consulting Dr. Qian already. But before that, he’ll talk with his best friend and brother.

After this occurring twice already, he is kind of concluding Jaehyun has something to do with this, since he was the only factor that is distinct in the situations. The first time he met him in the bar and then the second one he saw him at the restaurant.

“I mean, he is the only one that is a similar thing between the two times it happened,” Jungwoo says.

“Wait, I still can’t get over the fact that he slept here?” Doyoung asks.

Jungwoo just nods.

“Here? Really? Where though? You only have one bed and that’s on you room,” Doyoung says as a matter of fact.

“Ohh right, damn Hyung, can you buy another bed for the guest house?” Jaemin agrees.

“Ugh, focus! That is not the point,” he tries reasoning out again.

“Sorry I just can’t get over the fact that Jaehyun slept here,” Doyoung says while chuckling.

That statement got Jungwoo curious though,

“Why?”

“Jaehyun is like the most uptight person I’ve ever met, catching him slipping is really so out of character, I mean how could he do that be so wasted then ended up sleeping in a strangers’ house,” Doyoung tells him.

Jungwoo takes in everything Doyoung said. _So, he’s uptight_.

To be honest, Jaehyun haven’t left Jungwoo’s mind ever since they met and got to talk in the restaurant, not to mention, Jungwoo gets the urge to write coincidentally whenever he sees him and so that got him curious as who really is this Jaehyun. He wanted to ask more to Doyoung, but he doesn’t want them to think he is interested.

“Just who is this Jaehyun?” Jaemin asks genuinely curious.

“Taeyong’s sous chef, here I have a pic with him,” Doyoung says while unlocking his phone to show Jaemin pictures and Jungwoo hesitantly snuck a peek as well.

“Oh wow, he’s good looking! Hyung I’d say ask him out,” Jaemin urges him.

“Shut up. Can we please get back to the topic?”

“I say get a schedule to Dr. Qian already,” Jaemin says that earned a playful beating from his older brother.

-

Jungwoo is driving back to his apartment right now from the gym and he gets glance of Maison on his way. He totally forgot how Taeyong’s restaurant is only a few blocks away from his apartment.

He suddenly got an idea and quickly changed his direction towards the restaurant.

The place is starting to become look more done in terms of decoration, like they finally have the sign up and others. Jungwoo quickly checked his face in the mirror, he looks decent and got to change to casual clothes after hitting the gym.

“Sorry, we are not yet op—,” Irene automatically says when he got inside but stops midway when he recognizes Jungwoo.

“Mr. Kim! Chef Taeyong haven’t arrive, he’ll be late today,” she informs.

“Is that so? Then who else is here?”

“Uh...just me and some workers, oh! Chef Jaehyun is also in the kitchen.”

Jungwoo smiles to himself. If he isn’t lucky.

“Really?” He asks the assistant.

“Yes sir, should I let Chef Taeyong know you’re here?”

Jungwoo glance at Irene and her position right now.

“You seem busy, continue what you’re working on I’ll just... look around,” he said.

And made his way to the kitchen, good thing he recalled the way in.

-

When he got there, he saw Jaehyun busies himself by the stove, with his back turn on Jungwoo. The other took the time to appreciate the chef’s physique, Jaehyun is wearing the same outfit he had always seen him wore, black shirt and denim pants. As Jungwoo watches he can’t stop himself being in awe at how skilled and pro Jaehyun looks as he stirs and fries something in the stove.

Jungwoo got out of his trance when Jaehyun finally turned around, he immediately spots Jungwoo and realized he is not alone.

“I’m hungry. Feed me,” Jungwoo announces.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun asks still shocked at the sudden appearance of the writer.

“You’re cooking something, give me some,” he said walking towards the chef.

Jaehyun focused again on the pan making sure he is doing it right and then looked back to Jungwoo.

“How did you get in here?” He asks.

“Irene let me in, is that a lobster?” Jungwoo asks leaning in to have a look.

“How? Yes, it is, but-“

“I love seafood, can you cook it faster I’m hungry,” Jungwoo pleas.

Jaehyun still confused at Jungwoo’s sudden appearance but gets back to cooking so he doesn’t want to ruin the food he is making.

“Why are you here, really? Don’t you have food in your apartment,” he asks.

“I don’t, and why should I cook for myself when someone can do it for me,”

“Where are the others though?” Jungwoo asks again looking around the kitchen.

“It’s a wednesday, we don’t go to work till after lunch.” He answered.

“Then why are you here so early?”

“Because Jaehyun only knows two things, cooking and sleeping,” Taeyong suddenly speaked.

“Jungwoo, what are you doing here?”

“I’m hungry, Jaehyun’s gonna cook for me,” he said nonchalantly while leaning on a counter across Jaehyun.

“Alright, enjoy your meal. I’ll be in my office,”

After Taeyong left, the two remained quiet as Jaehyun finishes what he’s cooking and Jungwoo watches him. That is why not long after Jaehyun is already plating the meal, Jungwoo tell Jaehyun not to anymore as he will just ruin it and eat it immediately, but Jaehyun still does.

“Hey Jaehyun! Do yo—,” A girl suddenly got in the kitchen and called Jaehyun but stop midway as she sees he is not alone. Jungwoo recalls the girl to be Rosè, their pastry chef.

“Mr. Kim, surprise seeing you here,” she tells Jungwoo in which the other just nods to.

“What are you doi—, nevermind, Jaehyun let’s have lunch together,” She invites the other.

Jaehyun was about to answer when Jungwoo spoke.

“He can’t, were having lunch together,” Jungwoo says walking towards the two and standing closely next to Jaehyun.

“Oh... is that so?” Rosè said as she looks at Jaehyun.

“Yup, I don’t like eating alone,” _Lie._ Jungwoo loves eating alone, he prefers that over anything, but he doesn’t know what made him speak up and say that. He just felt something unsettling with the thought of Jaehyun eating with other people.

-

They are still inside of the kitchen but are now preparing to eat in one of the counters seated on a metal stool Jaehyun got for them.

“Hmm, this is so good,” Jungwoo says he took a bite.

Jaehyun is just looking at him but with a small smile watching Jungwoo take a bite eagerly and enjoying the taste. He recalls again the joy of being a cook, seeing people enjoy what he made.

“People who can cook literally have different tier of talent; I really envy you all” Jungwoo says again mouth still full.

“Why? You can’t cook,” Jaehyun asks.

Jungwoo nods. “Can’t even boil an egg properly,”

“Well you’re good at something else anyway, Sicheng tells me how great your works are,”

“You haven’t read them?” Jungwoo asks back.

“Sorry but no,”

“Why?” Jungwoo says slightly pouting.

“I’m busy,”

“With what?”

“Work, cooking,” Jaehyun says as he cuts the lobster up putting some on Jungwoo’s plate, that did not stay unnoticed by Jungwoo.

“Are you always this busy?”

“Maybe, you’re busy yourself too,” Jaehyun answers. “Working on a new book? Sicheng and Mark can’t stop saying how they are waiting for your next release,”

Jungwoo did not answer, the topic shifts his mood a bit and so he focused again on the food for tranquility.

“You never know, I might read it as well,” Jaehyun adds.

“We’ll see,”

If only he knew about Jungwoo’s unfortunate situation and the probability of Jaehyun being a pawn to his writing journey, but that’s a topic for another day.

As soon as they finish their meal, Jungwoo also went on to leave the restaurant as the rest of the staff start piling in the kitchen, Mark and Sicheng making sure they speak with their idol and surprised with his connection to Jaehyun.

Before he left,

“Am I paid already?” Jaehyun asks.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,”

-

Jungwoo got back to his apartment immediately as it’s only a few minutes away from the restaurant as he got in, he quickly went to his office opened his laptop and continue on writing,

He is sure now that the good-looking chef has something to do with his authoring, he just can’t pin point it how and what triggers it but for now he’ll work on his draft.


	4. You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of jungwoo and jaehyun seeing each other and some impulsive decision jungwoo makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello new chapter!
> 
> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

Jungwoo is seated in his large couch in his living room, quietly watching some netflix film he randomly saw in his suggestion, having nothing to do and taking his time resting but was disturbed when he suddenly got a message from his brother.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

**JM** : u sure ur not coming tonight?

**JW** : no

**JM** : come on now u should show support to taeyong hyung

**JW** : he’ll understand my absence. now leave me alone and enjoy your night

[END]

He actually has something to do, it’s the pre-opening night of Taeyong’s restaurant and it is an exclusive service night for the important people to Taeyong, Jungwoo’s family included given that he’d been dating his bestfriend since forever and so Taeyong is also like a family to them.

And Jungwoo is also right, they would understand his absence as they are aware of how he hates public event and being around large gatherings. He’ll just sent them some flowers or something tomorrow for the actual opening of business.

It is actually odd how Jungwoo lets the opportunity to meet up with Jaehyun pass, but his dislike towards attending public event is larger than his urge to see the chef.

His theory regarding Jaehyuns’ connection with his writing method intensifies as once again it had happened for the third time, after his sudden lunch with him as soon as he got home he was able to finish almost half of the manuscript although it is not enough, it was still a progress his employer and staff work with.

Jungwoo grabs his phone as he is slowly getting bored from the movie playing on his tv, he scroll past his instagram feed and checks the instastory of his followings which is only a handful of people consisting of his brother, mom, Doyoung and some other people.

Jaemin’s story is a video of Taeyong popping a bottle of champagne followed by a photo of a meal but clearly the way Jaemin took the picture it focuses to one of the chefs by the kitchen. He already found a new target. Unlike Jungwoo, Jaemin is full of love which is why the feeling of falling inlove for Jaemin is not as foreign as it is for Jungwoo.

After Jaemin’s is Doyoung, and in his video it is Taeyong making a toast and a few steps behind him, Jungwoo spots Jaehyun. Why does he look more decent today, Jaehyun is wearing some white button up with his apron but still it Jungwoo’s first time to see him wearing something that is not his usual black basic tee.

Jungwoo stares past the television and at the night city lights view outside his floor-to-ceiling window for some time and gets up and goes to his dressing room.

-

Jungwoo just parked his car outside of Maison, still thinking wether he should go inside the restaurant or turn the car engine on again and just drive back to his apartment. After a few more minutes he decided to just go in.

“Oh! Hyung!” Jaemin immediately spots him.

It seems like the party ended already as there are only few people left and mostly are the staffs. They are gathered at the center of the restaurants small tables are arranged to make big ones and it seems they are just having an after-party drinks.

But what is his brother still doing here? He got an answer when he saw that the man sitting beside Jaemin is the one he saw in his IG story.

Jungwoo walked towards them and as he got infront of Taeyong he handed him a bottle of an expensive alcoholic drink that he got from his personal bar, Taeyong knows Jungwoo’s exquisite taste on alcohol which is why he is delighted to be gifted of one from the other’s collection.

“Jungwoo! You didn’t have to,” Taeyong says happily.

Jungwoo looked around and spots Jaehyun, which is just a few seats next to Doyoung and Taeyong. He walked infront of the seat beside him, which is occupied by that girl again, the pastry chef, Rosè. He looks at the girl asking her through his eyes to move somewhere else.

“Uh Rosè, come seat here,” Doyoung quickly says to Rosè which she reluctantly follows.

Everyone still shock but after a few minutes they also got back to whatever they were doing earlier, which is talking and drinking.

“So, you came,” Jaehyun tells him.

The video from Doyoung earlier was no match to the actual, _damn, Jaehyun looks so good tonight_. Even though he was probably stressed from tonight’s event and the rush inside the kitchen, it isn’t evident in Jaehyun’s face.

“I thought my presence is needed here,” Jungwoo said nonchalantly looking around the table looking for something to munch on but frowned when he realizes its full of alcoholic beverages and snacks,

Jaehyun laughs at him.

“Hungry?”

Jungwoo nods.

“‘Yong, can I use the kitchen? Our guest is starving.” He asks his boss in which the other nods.

Jaehyun then left for the kitchen while Jungwoo stayed and ended up chatting with Sicheng and Mark, his adorable supporters.

-

After quite some time of talking with Jaehyun’s coworkers, even though it was just Sicheng and Mark, he actually had a fine time. He doesn’t talk with other people that much but the two just somehow made it comfortable for him, they weren’t nosy and just enough curious and also were very delightful to speak with. Well, Jungwoo got very interested on their conversation when they started talking about Jaehyun, but it gradually moves from Jaehyun to the restaurant to Jungwoo’s book.

Jaemin and Doyoung sees it and finds it endearing that Jungwoo gets to socialize with other people.

Jungwoo then was reminded of his hunger so he excused himself to check on Jaehyun that is in the kitchen.

As soon as he got in, he was welcome by the mouthwatering aroma and heat inside the kitchen.

“What’s taking you so long?” He asked immediately.

Jaehyun looked back to him,

“almost done,” he said

“What are you making?” Jungwoo asks as he walks nearer to Jaehyun.

“Jjamppong,”

“Oh, my favorite,”

“Yeah, Jaemin told me,” Jaehyun says.

_Jaemin? They talked already?_

“You talked with my brother already?” He asks.

“Yeah, he is very...”

“Annoying?”

“Lively, is the term. I had to ask twice if you two are related,”

Jungwoo understands what Jaehyun just said, because it is true the two brothers are very distinct of each other. Jaemin is a social butterfly and very engaging meanwhile Jungwoo is very reserved and quiet.

“I get that a lot,”

“So, are you trying to impress me? By cooking my favorite food?” Jungwoo asks again.

Jaehyun turns of the stove, transfer the food to a bowl, and prepared to serve it to Jungwoo, not bothering to plate it aesthetically as he can tell the other cannot wait to dive in the food.

“Maybe, here,” he says as he hands Jungwoo the noodles.

They stayed inside the kitchen as Jungwoo is too hungry to go anywhere else so just like the last time they say in a metal stool while Jungwoo eats. And again, Jungwoo is satisfied with Jaehyun’s cooking, he always eats jjamppong but never something this good.

“So, are you excited for tomorrow?” Jungwoo asks.

“Of course, we’ll finally have actual customers,” he answered. “I’ll get to serve people who actually pay for their meals,” Jaehyun jokes.

“Hey, I can pay for this whole restaurant if I want, you know,”

Jaehyun just laughed.

“Don’t forget I did you a huge favor, if it weren’t for me you could be dead in the streets by now,” Jungwoo says again recalling the night they met at the bar.

“So, am I paid for that already?”

“Not yet, this one is your offer. I did not ask you to cook for me,”

Jaehyun pretends to be in disbelief and just watches Jungwoo eat, there is something about the man that seems endearing whenever he eats in which Jaehyun just can’t leave unnoticed.

As Jungwoo enjoys the noodle, he and Jaehyun converse with each other, mostly Jaehyun talking about his night and more of Jaemin because apparently his little brother was able to chat with the chef for quite some time, thankfully, Jaemin didn’t say anything about Jungwoo being able to write only when he gets a glance of Jaehyun.

“Aren’t you tired of cooking though?” Jungwoo ask then sips on the remaining soup on his bowl. “Doyoung told me you’re always here in kitchen ever since you got hired,”

“No, I...I have plans,” Jaehyun says lightly then getting the bowl to wash in the sink.

“What plans?” Jungwoo curiously asks.

“Something along...having and opening up my own restaurant,” Jaehyun says.

“Then open one,” Jungwoo nonchalantly says looking for a glass of water.

“Unlike you, people like me have to save money and work on that,” Jaehyun says handing him the water. “How about you? When’s the next book gonna be out?”

“Ugh...” Jungwoo rolls his eyes at the question. “Soon,”

“Hyung! Let’s go home,” Jaemin says interrupting their conversation.

“Thanks for the meal, Jaehyun,” Jungwoo says smiling small at the chef.

“My pleasure, Mr. Kim,” Jaehyun says smiling.

-

Something about Jaehyun that makes the inside of Jungwoo go chaotic, like butterflies in his stomach or whatever that is, he likes it. Jaehyun’s company isn’t overbearing for Jungwoo, what more is its light like a breath of fresh air, makes Jungwoo usual dull and blank thoughts full and lighter.

He doesn’t know what exactly it is, but he wants more of it.

“Did you see his face? Amazing! Most likely sculpted by the Gods,” Jaemin says.

They are on his car and Jungwoo is driving back to his apartment with Jaemin who’ll be staying for the night. Right now, he is talking about his new Chef crush to Jungwoo. He couldn’t stop gushing about this boy who was apparently as whipped for him as he is, after exchanging numbers and a promise to meet up again.

“I’ve only talked to Jeno once, he seems fine, perfect for you I guess,” he says.

“Ugh, I hope he texts me tonight, where am I sleeping tonight though? You only have one bed,” Jaemin groans.

“Shut up, I’ll probably spend the night in my work room you can have the bed for yourself,” he says walking towards his office.

“I swear to god, you having only one bed is gonna bite your ass one day—” Jaemin says then quickly run to his room as Jungwoo grabs the vase near him ready to throw to his brother.

Jungwoo got in his work room, opened his laptop, and worked on writing.

-

Jungwoo woke up later today but that is because he spent last night till early morning on working on a new manuscript and right now he is preparing to go to their main office as Mr. Moon is asking to meet up with him, probably pester him again about his writing.

Doyoung suddenly texted him as he is getting in his car,

[TEXT MESSAGE]

**DY** : jungwoo can you please stop by maison, and get my schedule book from taeyong

**JW** : why

**DY** : i need it and its on ur way PLEASE

**JW** : seen

[END]

Now he got to run an errand for Doyoung. Well, on the bright side he’d get a glimpse of Jaehyun. _Why am I excited_. He quickly pushed that thought away and went on driving.

As he arrived in the restaurant, being that it is a bit early and they don’t open till dinner today, there is only a few workers there yet but he was quick on spotting Jaehyun who was on the phone seated in one of the stoned chairs by the entrance.

He didn’t want to go inside anymore as its probably busy inside, so he sent a text message to Taeyong that he is outside waiting and walked towards Jaehyun.

As Jaehyun spots him he quickly waves his hand as a greeting and Jungwoo went and sit next to him who is still on the phone.

“What do you mean we have to move out? Why are you crying?” Jaehyun says on the phone evidently in distress.

“Johnny hyung, calm down,”

“They were in bed together?!” Jaehyun shouts that made Jungwoo look at him shocked.

“It’s our opening day, Hyung.”

“No, I’ll think of something just hold onto my stuff first,” and Jaehyun ends his call.

“You again?” He says to Jungwoo in which the other just rolled his eyes at.

“You don’t seem okay,” Jungwoo observes.

“I’m not...my brother just kicked me out,”

“You’re living with your brother?”

“Yeah, actually, him and his boyfriend, now ex,” Jaehyun tells.

“Ugh, why does it have to happen today?” Jaehyun says as he looks up at the sky.

He‘s now worrying what he’ll do. He has no place to stay, has no money to pay for his own apartment, and he can’t do anything right now as he can’t leave the restaurant. He can’t blame Johnny as he is thankful enough, he managed to make Ten let him stay at their apartment. As if he’ll do what Johnny is suggesting which is go home.

Jaehyun glances at the cute boy whose face is always frowning and is silently sitting beside him.

“Why are you here?” He asks.

“Came to get something for Doyoung, so you’re homeless now?” jungwoo straightly asks.

Jaehyun laughs at his straightforwardness then nods.

“I have an extra room in my apartment,” Jungwoo nonchalantly offers.

Even Jungwoo is surprised at himself, but he doesn’t see anything wrong with it, he has a room to offer, having a roommate does sound absurd with him but looking at how Jaehyun is stresses at his situation, he just couldn’t stop himself.

“Are you actually offering your place?” Jaehyun asks surprised.

“Probably, I mean I have an extra room, my apartment is only a few minutes away from the restaurant. Pretty convenient for you,” Jungwoo says.

Is Jungwoo generous? No. Is Jungwoo nice? Highly doubt that. Is Jungwoo actually offering his place to a man he has known for only a couple of weeks? Yup and Jungwoo doesn’t have an explanation to whatever he is doing, because he is confused as well.

“Jungwoo, I am desperate and will accept your offer, so I hope you’re not shitting on me,”

Jungwoo was about to answer when Irene interrupted them and handing him Doyoung’s schedule notebook. Jungwoo asks for a pen that Irene quickly gave then ripped a paper from Doyoung’s book and wrote his number.

“Call me when you’re there already,” he says to Jaehyun and then walked off to his car.


	5. You Should Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of jungwoo and jaehyun living together and maybe some feelings....? 
> 
> i suck at this chapter summary sorry :<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

It is only five am in the morning and Jungwoo already got up, the sun is barely up but his soul is. He doesn’t know why but he woke up with a throbbing head and swollen eyes, as if he had a full-on mental breakdown before he slept. _Maybe I did._ Jungwoo finds it odd that he woke up in his room as he recalls staying in the living room, he even has his laptop here in the living room which makes him more confuse. _Do I sleepwalk now? Damn, I really need to visit Dr. Qian._ He thought.

He remained seated there quietly getting lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Jaehyun walking out of his room,

“Good morning, are you all better now?” Jaehyun greets him.

_Huh?_

“Yeah...I’m...alright,” confused Jungwoo answers.

Jaehyun went in front of him and leaned down so his face is right in front of Jungwoo and is only a few inches apart, he is staring right at Jungwoo’s eyes.

“Your eyes got swollen, wait, I’ll get you an ice,” Jaehyun says.

Jungwoo’s heart is beating fast, so fast, he feels like it could pop out of his chest, Jaehyun suddenly coming forward to him like that is enough to make his inside squirm not to mention he is shirtless, again, and Jungwoo could see his toned body in all its glory. Jesus christ, Jungwoo its only 7 am

Jaehyun got back and puts an ice to one of his eyes first, Jungwoo felt a bit uncomfortable with the limited space between them grabbed the ice from Jaehyun and hold it himself.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

Jungwoo is still confused with what is happening, but he is reluctant to ask more so he just played along to acting as if he isn’t torn with confusion inside.

“Omelets sounds good,”

And so, they spent their morning with some light conversation and heavy meal.

-

The lunch service has ended and Jaehyun is on a break for half an hour. He is seated in one of the tables outside the restaurant enjoying the cold breeze of wind.

“Hi, Jaehyun,”

He looks up to see Doyoung walking towards him,

“Hey,” Jaehyun greets.

Doyoung sat down beside Jaehyun.

“How are you? It’s been long since I saw you not in the kitchen,” Doyoung observes.

“I’m fine,”

“How’s your roommate? I hope he’s not being a pain the ass to you,”

“Jungwoo? Oh he’s...he’s fine” Jaehyun reluctantly answers.

“Oh my god, be honest, tell me what he did? Did he try to stab you with a knife?” Doyoung panics.

“What? No,” Jaehyun chuckles.

“Because if he did, don’t worry he won’t really stab you,” Doyoung smiles.

Jaehyun just laughed lightly, Jungwoo haven’t remotely threaten him as there is no reason to the closest, they get to a fight is who would wash the dishes. He is actually thinking how he will ask Doyoung about Jungwoo’s nightmare, he’s worried what if it occurs again, he should know how to handle it at least.

“Tell me, what is it you’re worrying about. I can answer everything Jungwoo, don’t worry,” Doyoung assures him.

“Nevermind, it’s not that important anyway,” Jaehyun shrugs. He couldn’t find a way to ask by not stepping out of any boundaries, so it might just be a question for another day.

Doyoung can tell he was torn and internally debating but he respects him and if Jaehyun doesn’t want to ask then he won’t push it anymore.

“Jungwoo...may seem like blank slate outside but that’s because he wants to but inside that head of his, there’s so much inside there. He may seem like everything is okay and he doesn’t really care but just like everyone else he also needs somebody...that is all I can say,” Doyoung tells him.

Taeyong shows up and calls his fiancé so Doyoung bids farewell to Jaehyun and left the other in his own thoughts.

-

When Jaehyun arrived in the apartment he hears loud noise coming from the kitchen, it seems like the sound of falling metal pans so he quickly walked towards that direction and is not surprised to see Jungwoo in there he is kind of struggling but is also trying to be calm with it.

“Hey, Jungwoo, what are you doing?” He slowly asks.

“I tried making instant ramen, I’d offer you some if you wanted death,” Jungwoo says with a straight face.

“Uh...let me give it a taste anyway,” then Jaehyun went beside Jungwoo and grabs a spoon and gives it a taste, the food is...not good. It tasted like shit but Jaehyun managed to hide that.

“It tas—“

“Don’t. Let’s just order some chicken,” Jungwoo says as he puts his hand up and stops Jaehyun from talking and got out of the kitchen.

They are now, again in the living room Jaehyun is sitting on the floor while Jungwoo is on the couch and they just finished the chicken and is cleansing their palates with beer.

“Jaehyun do I sleepwalk?” Jungwoo suddenly asked.

“Thankfully, no. Why?”

“I remember falling asleep in the couch but then I woke up in my room,” jungwoo said, confusion evident in his voice.

“Oh that... I carried you to your bed,”

Jungwoo looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

“You were having nightmares and I having a panic attack so I thought moving you to your bed would help you sleep better,” he fills in.

Jungwoo was silent taking in the information at the same time very worried his thoughts going everywhere asking many questions like why is he having panic attacks again, the nightmares are also back as well? He took in mind to have a visit with Dr. Qian again this time.

“Sorry, you should’ve never witness that...” he says to Jaehyun.

“What do you mean? It’s alright...a lot people have nightmares too, even me,” Jaehyun assures him.

“Really? About what?”

“Well, zombies? End of the world kind of scenario? Falling of a building...?” Jaehyun answers.

Jungwoo just smiled at that, at Jaehyun’s effort to make him feel slightly good. He just realized that ever since this guy showed up in his life, he’d been feeling a bit better in general. Like back then, he was so used to that thought of being lonely that he forgot how it feels to have company and Jaehyun was just the exact type of company he got, he doesn’t over step any boundaries, does not make him uncomfortable, and cooks for him. He’s like the perfect guy.

“You were actually right,” jungwoo randomly says. “My next book is delayed, very delayed,” he admits.

Jungwoo lied down in the couch while Jaehyun turned around his back facing the tv and looks at Jungwoo, this is one of the rare times where Jungwoo decides to talk as it usually is the other way around, Jaehyun doesn’t mind though, he is aware of the others reluctance on sharing stories.

“If I was lucky, I should have published one already by now,”

“What happened?” Jaehyun asks.

“I was...going through a slump as my psychologist calls it. I suddenly woke up one day and stared at my writing laptop and nothing comes up, could not even write a single word,”

This is the first time Jungwoo opens up to someone beside his family and close friends, this is his first time telling other people of his unfortunate situation.

“It was going on for almost a year, and we tried everything. I went traveling, taking up random hobbies, went back home, met a psychiatrist...” he continues.

“But you’re okay now right?” Jaehyun asks again.

“That’s the thing, thanks to you I was able to write again,” Jungwoo answers looking at Jaehyun in the eyes.

“What? How?” Jaehyun chuckles, thinking it was a joke or something.

“I don’t know as well, but the night that I brought you here from the bar, it was the first time I was able to write after eight months, and then again when I met you at the restaurant. I only get to write, when I see you and when I don’t my mind goes blank again,” he admits.

“What? So, I’m like your writing switch something?” Jaehyun is still confused.

“I think so,”

“Hold on, is that why you offered me your apartment?” Jaehyun asks accusingly.

“Wha—, no! I haven’t thought of that actually not until you were here with your stuffs already.” He says and that is actually true. His mind did not dwell much on his gains but more of helping Jaehyun because he felt like it.

“You seemed like you needed help then, so I randomly thought of helping,” Jungwoo adds.

Jaehyun was silent for quite some time and Jungwoo noticed so he take a look at the other and is surprise to see Jaehyun staring at him.

They stared at each other for like an eternity until Jaehyun leans in and his face is a few inch away from Jungwoo, not breaking the eye contact until Jaehyun looks at Jungwoo’s lips and back to his eyes, closes the gap between them by kissing Jungwoo in the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this one!  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


	6. More Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title sums it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

“We kissed,”

Doyoung accidentally swerved the car and they almost hit a barrier on the side of the road.

“Doyoung, fuck, this is why I don’t let you drive,” Jungwoo scolds his friend.

“I’m sorry! You shouldn’t just drop things like that when I’m driving,” Doyoung answers back.

The two are on the way to the restaurant of Taeyong from their meeting and because Jungwoo didn’t feel like driving he asked Doyoung to and now he remembers why he doesn’t let him, the man suck at it.

“God, I knew you two are gonna fuck but not this early,” Doyoung says again.

“You should be thankful you’re driving my car if not I’ve pushed you out already,” he threatens.

Doyoung looks at him to see his reaction.

“Who initiated the kiss,”

“Him,” Jungwoo shyly answers.

“Do you like him?”

“I don’t know...” Jungwoo is confused and sort of in denial with himself, specifically his feelings. He knows what exactly he wants but he doesn’t know if he can do it, and if the other party is even up for it.

It’s also because the two did not talk about it at all. After the kiss Jungwoo and Jaehyun got up and quickly made excuses and ran to their rooms, Jungwoo stayed up the whole night thinking about it, he didn’t even get to work on his manuscript. Then the morning after, which is a while ago, when he got out of his room Jaehyun had left for work already. Despite leaving early, Jaehyun still made some breakfast for Jungwoo together with a note telling him they’ll talk later. That got him pretty worked up, mind going everywhere, he is not okay.

“Do you need help?” Doyoung asks, he knows Doyoung is the only one he can talk to about these things and so he nods. Doyoung stopped the car on side of the road, so he can talk with Jungwoo clearly.

“Okay, how do you feel about Jaehyun?” He asks first.

“He-he...he’s nice,” Jungwoo tries to answer and Doyoung gives him a look asking if he’s really serious with it.

“Okay, he is reliable, for me, I mean he feeds me. His presence isn’t annoying actually I like it, not to nosy and not to oblivious as well. Recently, whenever I wake up the he is the first thing I’m looking for, don’t know why. Also! When I had a panic attack, he said he helped me and put me to sleep, usually, I don’t do that you know that right?”

“You’ve been having panic attacks again?” Doyoung worries.

“Yeah, but that was just one time, don’t worry,” Jungwoo assures his friend.

“Okay...going back to Jaehyun, is that all?”

“Hmm, oh! You know he kissed me right after I told him about my writing situation and how he helps me with it.”

“Wow, he wasn’t weirded out or offended?”

Jungwoo shakes his head as answer.

“Wow...but Jungwoo, you didn’t exactly answer my question, what do you feel about him? Do you wanna keep seeing him? Does he make you happy? Do you like him?” Doyoung tries again.

Jungwoo thinks about it. Yeah, he wanna keep seeing him, Jaehyun makes his life kind of worth living, it’s like he found a reason to wake up every day, which is to write and eat his food. He does make Jungwoo happy, for once, he found somebody he likes to talk to and do random things with like learning how to cook or grocery runs.

Does Jungwoo like him?

_Yes._

“I... like Jaehyun,” Jungwoo slowly comes to a realization.

“But Doyoung what if—“

“Nope! No what ifs! We are on our way to meet up with him, you’re not gonna be a baby, you are going there, and you are going to talk. Ask him, talk about the kiss and all of that, understand?!” Doyoung tells him.

Well, yeah, they will talk. Jaehyun himself said it anyway. So, he’ll wait for it.

“Yes,” he answers Doyoung. “Now shut up and switch seats with me, I’m not letting you drive anymore,” he says getting out of the car.

-

When they arrive at the restaurant, Jungwoo was so nervous Doyoung had to pull him out of the car. The lunch service is almost over when they arrive and that is intentional so Jungwoo and Doyoung can have lunch with the staffs during their break.

As soon as they got in, they were welcomed by the new restaurant hostess, Sana.

“Good day! Oh, sir Doyoung! Chef Taeyong is in the kitchen.” she said.

“Okay, thank you, Sana!” Doyoung thanks her.

“She’s the new hostess they hired, she’s so cute and fun,” he tells Jungwoo but the other doesn’t care as he is way too nervous seeing Jaehyun.

When they arrive in the kitchen, everyone is gathered in the corner and didn’t even notice their entrance, until Sicheng greeted them and excited on seeing Jungwoo. The author was also glad to see them, especially Mark and Sicheng which he grew slightly fond of.

Jungwoo looked around specifically looking for Jaehyun and found him next to Mark and is also looking at him, but the difference is that Jaehyun actually looks happy seeing him meanwhile Jungwoo is nervous but that changed when Jaehyun smiled bigger when they locked eyes.

“Hey, come here you two, check out this cake Rosè made,” Taeyong calls them.

Once they got nearer, Jungwoo went beside Jaehyun but Rosè moved so he’s standing between them, he gave the girl a side eye.

“Cake? That’s a basket of fruit,” Doyoung observes.

“It’s viral on the internet right now, random objects being cake so we tried making some,” Rosè informs them.

“Looks dumb,” Jungwoo whispers to himself.

“Should we try it?”

Everyone is excited, even Jaehyun as Jungwoo observed but for him, he couldn’t care less. There is also something about the girl that doesn’t sit right with him.

“What flavor is it?” Taeyong asks.

“Red velvet,”

“What! I thought its gonna be chocolate?” Mark asks pouting.

“It’s Jaehyun’s favorite,” Sicheng says and Rosè slightly blushed on that.

So, she has a little crush on Jaehyun, that gets Jungwoo’s mood a bit sour. Jungwoo knew he doesn’t like the girl for a reason, always sticking by Jaehyun’s side, tch, just how would she react once she finds out I kissed Jaehyun. Jungwoo thought.

“Aren’t we going to have lunch?” Jungwoo ask slightly annoyed.

So here they are seated in a long table, and Jungwoo is now focused on the two people in front of him instead of the food. Right in front of him is Jaehyun and Rosè, somehow, they ended up sitting beside each other and Jungwoo left beside Mark.

He bites his food forcefully as he listens to the two animatedly talk,

“Next time, I’m gonna do cd or vinyl, you’d like that?” Rosè tells Jaehyun.

The other didn’t speak and just nods and smile. Jaehyun is aware of the little crush their pastry chef has for him, it’s pretty obvious and his friends does not forget in telling him. Unlike the other, Jaehyun only sees Rosè as a colleague, nothing more than that and he tries his best to let the girl know that.

Jungwoo in the other hand though is starting to lose his patience with the girl, jealousy piling up inside him.

“Jaehyun, can you cut this please,” Jungwoo randomly said that got everyone’s attention.

“Jungwoo…that’s a cheeseburger,” Doyoung tries to whisper to him.

“I said. Please.” Jungwoo repeats again his eyes looking at Rosè.

Everyone is dumfounded with the sudden request of Jungwoo.

“...sure,” Jaehyun says laughing softly then grabbing a knife to cut the food and the others got back to what they were doing earlier.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asks Jungwoo once his done he just nods as an answer.

Once the lunch is over, Jungwoo remain seated as he couldn’t move because he was too full, the others went their own ways some going to the kitchen some went out and Doyoung and Taeyong went back to his office.

Jungwoo’s on his phone right now, Jaemin is pestering him after finding out he ate lunch in the restaurant and met Jeno, apparently they are dating already, that was quick but Jungwoo knows his brother and trust his judgement so he just lets him be.

“Did you eat the breakfast I made for you?”

Jungwoo looks up and surprise to see Jaehyun infront of him, he was too engrossed with his phone he didn’t notice Jaehyun walking towards him.

“Yeah,” he answers.

“Great, did you see the uh...note?” Jaehyun shyly asks.

Jungwoo stares at him finding it adorable that Jaehyun is kind of shy and his ears are starting to change into the shade of crimson. He smiles and says,

“Yes, I saw your note,”

“So—“

“Jaehyun!”

Their talk was once again interrupted by Rosè. Jungwoo is ready to throw hands directed to her, he’s literally almost at his limit and is barely restraining himself.

“Come taste the cake!” she adds.

“Okay, give me a sec,” Jaehyun answers back.

“God she’s so annoying, fucking cake,” Jungwoo muttered to himself as quiet as he could.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing. I’m going home, let’s continue this later,” Jungwoo tells him.

“Alright, wait for me okay?”

Jungwoo just waves at him as he walks out of the restaurant not bothering to wait for Doyoung as he is hella pissed at that girl.

-

Jaehyun got back in their apartment a bit earlier today as he was kind of excited and eager to have a talk with Jungwoo.

After some extreme over thinking and analyzing of the situation, with the help of his friends and surprisingly, his brother too, he convinced himself to pursue Jungwoo.

There is something about Jungwoo that made his hell of a life a bit easier and lighter. He was so into working and paying off his debts that he forgot how to enjoy life but with Jungwoo and his sudden appearance in Jaehyun’s quiet and cold life was shaken but in a good way. After multiple encounters and a bunch of questionable situation they are both caught in Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself from thinking and wanting more with the boy. At first, he was confused if does he really like him or is he just overanalyzing it, but after the night of Jungwoo’s panic attack that he witnessed it made him realized how he would want to take care of him not just now, hopefully in the long run.

He didn’t really want to share his living situation with his co-workers but he trusts Sicheng and Mark so much and also they heard him and Taeyong talk about how he is living with Jungwoo, that he ended up confiding with the two about his dilemma. In which, in Sicheng’s wise words, tells him “dude, I’ve never seen you look so alive not until you moved out of Johnny’s apartment and probably stayed with him, so just go for it,” plus adding how blessed he was just for being associated with Jungwoo what more living with him. His brother was kind of helpful too, telling him it’s about time he tries this dating thing instead of locking himself up in work.

And so, on his rushed way to home, he quickly bought a rose that an old lady is selling in front of their building thinking if Jungwoo would find it romantic but he just went for it. Once he got in, the whole apartment is quiet, and the only light is coming from the kitchen but no one is in there.

As he walked through the hallway, he sees the light passing through Jungwoo’s work room door. He’s probably in there so Jaehyun went and lightly knocked.

Jungwoo got into writing as soon as he went home putting all his frustration through that and he didn’t realize how late it has been not until he heard a knock on the door, knowing its Jaehyun quickly got up and open it.

“Hi,” Jaehyun says as soon as the door opens revealing Jungwoo.

“Hi?”

“Oh, I got you flowers, the ahjumma downstairs is selling some and I thou—,”

Jaehyun’s words were cut off when Jungwoo went in for his lips and after a few seconds Jaehyun got past over the shock moved his lips and went in for a deeper kiss that Jungwoo matched as well.

-

After that intense and impromptu make out session that brought them in the huge couch, they have in the living room, Jaehyun dejectedly pulls himself away from Jungwoo’s touch to discuss some more important matters.

Both still out of breath.

“We...need to talk,” Jaehyun says.

“...yep,”

“I...I like you,” Jaehyun says straightforwardly.

That caught Jungwoo off guard. After a few minutes of silence, he finally got the courage,

“Me too...I-I like you too,”

Jaehyun smiles after Jungwoo said that and that damn smile is so infectious Jungwoo found himself smiling too.

“But let’s not rush things,” Jungwoo follows up.

“Of course,” after Jaehyun said that Jungwoo smiled a bit and that got Jaehyun laugh a little.

“Why?” Jungwoo asks.

“I’m just so happy,” he says and that is true, been a long time since he felt this genuinely happy.

“Happy you’re dating someone as amazing as I am?” Jungwoo jokes.

“Yes,” Jaehyun says leaning in for a kiss.

“Well, that make the two of us,” Jungwoo smiles.

“This is my first time seeing you smile that big,” Jaehyun observes.

“You have that effect on me,”

“Really? Wow, I’m that powerful huh?”

“Yeah, just don’t go near that skimpy pastry chef in your crew she pisses me off,” Jungwoo says in which Jaehyun just laughs at.

“Don’t worry, I’m all yours, Kim Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says and once again making their lips meet.

They spent the rest of the night in the arms of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this one! will upload next chapter soon~  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


	7. Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of jaehyun and jungwoo as a couple :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

It’s been months ever since Jungwoo and Jaehyun decided to acknowledge the romantic feelings they have with each other and so far, thing had been pretty steady for the two. They’ve grown more attached and Jungwoo has become more and more comfortable with Jaehyun. The guest room has been ditched as Jaehyun started sleeping in Jungwoo’s room instead of his, Jungwoo’s book is going quite well actually, nowhere near done but it is progressing well.

“Can you stop looking at your phone,”

Jungwoo is with his brother Jaemin right now, the younger sibling made a surprise visit in Jungwoo’s apartment, saying he missed him but the older knows that’s not true.

“Sorry, it just, Jeno is so funny I—, never mind that, enough about me. How are you, hyung?” His brother asked.

“Why did you come here?”

“Ugh, fine. Mom told me to tell you that we’re having lunch this Saturday and you should take Jaehyun with you,” Jaemin tells him.

“Lunch? For what? Dad’s birthday is still in next 2 weeks,”

“She just wants to,” Jaemin tells him, “I’m bringing Jeno so don’t worry too much,”

His brother tries to reassure him.

Is he ready to introduce Jaehyun to his dad? Well, they won’t be a strict about him dating as they are open and understanding, but they’ll surely be annoying.

“I’ll ask him,” Jungwoo says.

“Fix your mess, we’re leaving,” Jungwoo tells Jaemin as he gets ready to leave the apartment and go to the restaurant as per Jaemins’ request that he doesn’t mind as he already misses Jaehyun. God, I’m so clingy

-

The siblings were welcomed by some staffs in the entrance of the restaurant, including Jeno and also Rosè is there, Jungwoo already bothered by her presence.

“Oh, Jaeminie,” Jeno called his brother in which got the other excited and blushing.

“Mr. Kim, surprise seeing you here,” Irene said.

“Oh please, Irene, I go here every week,” Jungwoo says and the assistant just laughs.

“Where’s Jaehyun?” He asks that got Rosè’s attention back to him.

Jeno answered him and so he went to the kitchen where Jaehyun is.

“Hmm, smells good,” Jungwoo says and Jaehyun look back at him when he said that.

“That’s just garlic and butter, woo,” Jaehyun says laughing a bit.

Jaehyun somehow managed to come up with nickname for him, and as much as he tells the other to not call him that, Jungwoo just can’t say no to him and now he already gotten used to the name calling and he kinds of like it now.

“I brought you your shirt, you forgot it this morning,”

“Oh right, thanks,” Jaehyun says pulling Jungwoo by the waist and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheeks.

Surprisingly Jaehyun is a bit touchy and always insist on skinship, so Jungwoo has gotten used to the other always hugging or kissing him, and surprisingly he likes it he just doesn’t initiate it yet.

“I saw that!” Mark shouts at them.

The two just laughs at Mark and Jungwoo excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

A lot has changed in the span of barely a month, Jungwoo has been calmer in general, he isn’t wearing his usual resting bitch face most of the time and he also made himself rely a bit on Jaehyun that he isn’t feeling much burden by himself these days which resulted to him being happier than he used to be and work became more easier and bearable for him. The same thing can be said to Jaehyun, as Sicheng and Mark tells Jungwoo, he doesn’t look dead anymore and he actually laughs now.

That is right, Jungwoo had gotten close to Jaehyun’s friends as well, they even went to the apartment of two, Jungwoo is thankful and lucky he gained more people that he can confide in. He feels very contented.

They are once again seated in a long table, but this time Jungwoo and Jaehyun sat beside each other.

“How about we go to someone’s apartment” Mark says they are currently discussing plans on Sicheng’s upcoming birthday.

“Let’s go to Jaehyuns!” Rosè suddenly says.

“No, you can’t,” Jungwoo quickly tells her frowning.

“Huh?” Rose squeaks shocked with Jungwoo’s reaction.

“I-I mean, you’ll need my permission first,” Jungwoo tries sounding nicer this time.

“Huh? Why?” Rosè ask but this time directing the question to Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun lives with Jungwoo now,” Sicheng answers her.

“Really?” The girls asked, very shocked and Jaehyun answers this time,

“Yes, it’s been months,”

“It’s not just that, we’re also dating,” Jungwoo says while wrapping his arm around Jaehyun and smiles teasingly at the poor girl who is too shock to even speak.

-

“I told you, you should’ve told her sooner that you’re dating someone already,” Jungwoo scold Jaehyun.

After their talk, Rosè was too flustered about the revelation of her long time crush suddenly being taken already she quickly left the lunch while the other continued eating. So, now they are outside of the restaurant as Jaehyun walks him out.

“I’ll talk to her later,”

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows at that statement his face practically asking Jaehyun if he is serious,

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell her I’m dating this amazing guy who looks so adorable especially when he’s jealous,” Jaehyun coos as he hugs him.

“You enjoy my misery?”

“No,”

They saw Jaemin walking towards them so Jaehyun let go of him but not before kissing Jungwoo again in the cheeks.

“Ugh,” Jaemins tease them and earns a slap from his brother.

-

Dinnertime just ended for the two and Jungwoo is washing the dishes as Jaehyun stays beside him and is doing something with his phone.

“Are you doing something on saturday?” Jungwoo suddenly asks.

“Nothing, why? You asking me to go on a date?”

“Do family gatherings count as a date too? My mom is asking me to bring you to lunch this sunday,” Jungwoo fills him in the plan.

“Sure, I’ll come, I mean you want that right?”

“Yeah, my parents aren’t that terrible, annoying maybe,” Jungwoo turns the faucet off and pats his hand dry then walks towards the couch.

“Then its settled, we have a date,” Jaehyun tells him then laid down in the couch putting his head in Jungwoo’s lap.

“You know, you never told me any story about your family...like all I know is Johnny,”

Jungwoo realizes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t wanna pry, I just realized that...but you don’t have to if you don’t want,” Jungwoo tells him again not wanting to be nosy.

“No, it’s okay. Plus, you’re right, I haven’t told you anything about them,” Jaehyun says then paused a bit. “That’s because, they disowned me already,” Jaehyun then adds.

“What! Why...?”

“Because I dropped out of med school,” Jaehyun chuckles.

“Johnny isn’t a doctor, and I remember him saying something about your mom, so he is still okay with them?” Jungwoo recalls.

“Yeah, Johnny actually finished med school then pursued photography, meanwhile, for me, I went for a year and then I dropped out,”

“Why?” Jungwoo asks stroking Jaehyun’s hair softly as a form of comfort.

“If you still can’t tell, cooking is my passion and unfortunately for me, my parents don’t understand and respect that,”

“It’s their loss, Jae, their missing out on how amazing of a chef you are,” Jungwoo tells him and quickly kissed his lips to let him know how sincere Jungwoo is.

“Thank you, Jungwoo,” he says.

“By the time you have enough to start on your restaurant, I’ll be your first investor,” Jungwoo randomly says.

“Really? Your starting to take the role of a sugar daddy already?” Jaehyun jokes.

“Was I not?” Jungwoo jokes as well.

-

“Jaehyun, my dear! Welcome!” Jungwoo’s mom greets Jaehyun not even bothering to acknowledge his son, so Jungwoo just quickly called his beloved pet who was quick to welcome him.

The gathering is not that extravagant and the people there is strictly just Jungwoo’s whole family, which consist of his parents, Jaemin with Jeno and the family’s helper.

As soon as they arrived, Jaehyun was introduced to Jungwoo’s father who was so far from how Jaehyun expects him to be, he was kind of nervous because Jungwoo’s dad might be strict and arrogant, but in reality, he is not. Their father is very goofy and loud so Jaehyun felt comfortable instantly.

They are in the house garden and Jaehyun is talking with Jeno and Jungwoo’s father, while Jungwoo is inside the house, in his room to check some things.

Jungwoo didn’t know his mother followed him to his room until she spoke.

“I’m so glad Jaehyun can join us,” she suddenly said.

“Why not?”

“Nothing, it’s just...” his mom pauses a bit.

“Just what?” Jungwoo asks.

“It’s been a long time since I saw you socialize with other people beside Doyoung and his boyfriend, also you look very happy, dear.” She sincerely tells his son.

Jungwoo just smiled at that, well he is truly happy he is not going to deny that.

“So...is he your boyfriend already?”

“Not yet...” Jungwoo answered and realized what he just said.

“So, dating? Honey, that’s good. I’m so happy for you,” his mom tells him.

“Mom...”

“You deserve to be happy, Okay? My baby?” Mrs. Kim hugs his son tightly.

“Group hug? Let me join,” Jaemin says as he joins the hug.

-

They are now all gathered in the family’s dining hall, and the couples sat beside each other. Jungwoo is already eyeing some deliciously plated food ready to lunge at them any second.

“Easy, tiger. They’re not going anywhere,” Jaemin teases his brother.

“Shut up,” he says. “Don’t worry, your food still taste 10 times better than this,” Jungwoo whispers to Jaehyun in which the other just laughs at.

“So, I see both my sons have the same taste as their mother,” Mr. Kim suddenly said.

“What do you mean, dad?” Jaemin asks.

“Well, before your mother and I dated I used to be chef as well,” he says acting arrogant.

“You said you were working at a shoe store when you met mom,” Jungwoo tells his dad.

“No no, before that I was a chef as well,”

“Yeah, he’s a chef. But not like the two of you, Jaehyun and Jeno. He cooks street food...” their mom clarifies and they laugh at the slight confusion.

“Why? I cook really good fish cakes?”

And that’s how they spent the rest of the dinner with light and fun conversations.

-

“I really enjoyed today, Woo,”

“Really? I was kinda worried they’d be too much,” Jungwoo says.

They are now watching a movie in Jungwoo’s another large tv inside his bedroom, and Jungwoo is lying on Jaehyun’s chest.

“Not at all, it’s been long since I got to talk to a parent, they were fun.” Jaehyun tells.

“We can visit them anytime you want, and next time you can come see my room. Dad was hoarding you earlier I couldn’t call you,”

“Oh yeah, well, for sure, next time.” Jaehyun says planting a kiss in Jungwoo’s lips.

“I’m so happy right now, I can’t even describe it in words,” Jungwoo says breathless as Jaehyun let go of his lips after kissing them.

“Me too, I’ve never felt this before, like this, with you it’s so magical and feel so...right.” Jaehyun says suddenly pouring out his emotions.

Jungwoo got up and went in front of Jaehyun, placing his legs on his sides then leaning down and kissed him hard in the lips, basically telling him how much he wants and love Jaehyun. The simple kiss turned more than what it meant to be, next thing they know, the two had already discarded their clothes and after a minute of them just gawking and eye-fucking one another they went and do the deed. [They had sex]

[A/N: sorry i couldn’t write that, i wish i could but i don’t wanna mess it up, :/]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this one!  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


	8. Confessions and Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after saying the L word, jungwoo meets the jungs and a lovers quarrel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

“Cheers!”

The whole crew of Jaehyun are gathered now in the bar near his apartment, yes, the exact one where he and Jungwoo first met, and Jungwoo is with them today. After a whole planning on how they’ll celebrate Sicheng’s birthday, they all decided to celebrate it in the said bar. With Jungwoo’s help, they manage to rent the whole place to themselves.

“I can’t believe you ditched me for month only to come here asking me a favor, and also I see you getting touchy with one of them. You got a boyfriend already?!” Yuta asks him as he went to the bar to grab a drink.

“Oh please, it’s not like you gained nothing in this,”

“You’re right. Is the celebrant dating anybody?” Yuta ask looking at Sicheng, the birthday boy.

“Not that I know off,”

“Introduce me, come on,” Yuta pleads him.

The two may not be that close, but Jungwoo will never forget how he confided in with Yuta in his time of distress, the bar owner is easy to talk with, very sympathetic and inquisitive so Jungwoo and he easily got along.

“We’ll see,” Jungwoo teases.

“Not fair,” 

Someone suddenly wrapped an arm around Jungwoo, and he is not surprise to see that it’s just Jaehyun.

“You got your drink already?” Jaehyun asks.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, Jaehyun meet Yuta, my personal bartender,” Jungwoo introduced.

“Hello? I’m Jaehyun,“

“Wait a second— weren’t you the guy that was left here last time and Jungwoo ended up…?” Yuta says recalling the night where Jaehyun was left wasted in his bar.

“No way, and you two are dating now?!” the bar owner asks again.

“Yes, a lot happened, Yuta.” Jungwoo says.

“I could tell,”

Their talk was interrupted when Sicheng walked towards them planning to buy another bottle of rum together with other drinks, and Yuta seemingly tries to flirt relentlessly with the celebrant whom he finds very attractive, made the couple, Jaehyun and Jungwoo leave them as they can’t stomach the sight of their friends trying to get laid.

As they got back to the table, they just went inside their bubble, as they have always done, engrossed in their own conversation that others can’t seem and mostly does not bother to butt in.

Doyoung who is also present at the gathering couldn’t stop noticing how his best friend who he cares for so much is looking very bright and happy with the presence of Jaehyun. He can’t stop his heart from swelling at the happiness it brings him, because he can’t stress this enough how much Jungwoo deserves this kind of relationship.

-

Today is a sunday which means no work for Jaehyun and he’ll be staying at home the whole day, so in they’ve been taking it slow and just planned on resting and relaxing all day. After Jungwoo was woken up with a blow job courtesy of Jaehyun and a round of vigorous lovemaking that got Jungwoo all tired and also it is difficult for him to move right now as his lower back is suffering the consequences of bis earlier actions.

Jaehyun is in the shower when his phone suddenly rang,

“Jaehyun! Someone’s calling you!” Jungwoo shouted.

“Who is it?” Jaehyun peeked from the bathroom although Jungwoo can still see parts of his naked body.

“Unknown, it’s just a number,”

“Oh, it must be the delivery, can you pick it up please, tell him I can receive the package today,” Jaehyun says then closed the bathroom door again.

And so Jungwoo picks up the call.

“Hello?”

“Jaehyun?” a woman answered.

“Jaehyun can’t come to the phone right now, but I can take a message,”

“Oh. But his workplace said he has no work today,” the woman says.

“Yeah, but he’s in the shower right now so...are you delivering a package? I can get it for him,”

“Oh no, can you just tell him to call this number back, please. It’s her sister, Krystal,”

 _Sister?_ Jungwoo is a bit shocked but quickly got over it and gets back to the call.

“Okay, sure,”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun’s sister says and ends the call.

Jungwoo still can’t get over the fact that Jaehyun has a sister and he just talked to her. He is still holding onto the phone staring at it, when Jaehyun got out of shower.

“Who is it? The courier services?”

“...no, it’s your sister,”

When Jungwoo said that Jaehyun is shocked as well and after passing on the message Jaehyun excused himself to call back her sister, so Jungwoo finally got up and went out of the room then to the kitchen to grab himself a water.

After almost twenty minutes later, Jaehyun got out of the room and went beside Jungwoo who is in the couch munching in some chips that are not advisable for breakfast, but he still ate them.

Jungwoo looks at Jaehyun and he can tell his lover is worried, clearly the talk has bothered him and so for comfort, Jungwoo held his hand and the other feeding him a piece of the junk food,

“You okay?”

“Yeah...no,” Jaehyun answers him.

“Was she mean to you? Because if she is, I’m not gonna let them be,” Jungwoo threatens in which Jaehyun just finds endearing

“No, it’s just, it’s been awhile since we talked,”

“What did she say?”

“She’s inviting me to come at her birthday party next weekend,”

“Well, isn’t that great?” Jungwoo asks genuinely.

“I don’t know, it’s been three year since we talked and suddenly she’s asking me to come home and meet up with the family,” Jaehyun’s worries are starting to build up in him and Jungwoo caught on that so he puts his hand up to Jaehyun’s face stroking it gently.

“I understand your worries, Jae. It’s totally up to you whether you want to go meet your family again or not, I can’t tell you what to do because I don’t really know them, so whatever you decided I’ll be there for you,” He tries to comfort Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was quiet for a bit.

“I want to go home and meet them too, heck it’s been year since I last saw all of them except Johnny. But at the same time I’m worried, what if my parents mock me again and instead of reconciliation the situation might just worsen.”

“What if I come with you? Can I be your plus one?” Jungwoo suddenly offers.

“Jungwoo...you don’t like this kind of gathering as well as meeting new people,”

“I don’t like people looking down at you and disrespecting your hard work as well so if you wanna see your family but you’re hesitant then I can accompany you, I’ll be your bodyguard,” Jungwoo says smiling.

Jaehyun is touched at how protective and selfless Jungwoo is willing to be for him, putting his own worries aside just for Jaehyun.

“You’re so...god, I love you,” Jaehyun suddenly says and it is too late when he realized he just blurted out loud his true feelings with Jungwoo and the other was shocked to when he realized what happened.

“You love me?” Jungwoo asks this time making sure of what he heard.

Jaehyun thinks again and he came to a conclusion that what is the point of delaying this kind of confession when he is so sure of his feelings and intention towards Jungwoo, him sacrificing and offering comfort in times of Jaehyun’s distress is only the tip of the iceberg compared to the rest of the stuff he fell in love with in Jungwoo.

“Yes, I love you,”

Tears started to pool in Jungwoo’s eyes minutes later and this is only the second time Jaehyun saw Jungwoo cry, so he started panicking, but then Jungwoo started laughing and smiling.

“I love you too,” he says.

Jungwoo couldn’t stop his tears, he was just so happy he couldn’t contain it. He struggled a lot to love himself and feel genuine happiness and now that he has that in front of him, he just couldn’t contain it himself.

Jaehyun reached for Jungwoo’s lips sealing in the confession of love they just did.

It is not ideal and it may be too soon in terms of others, but they’ve known each other for almost half a year now, and why should they delay this kind of talks when they are so sure of each other and their emotions towards them. It may also seem anti-climactic, professing their love with each other minutes after Jaehyun deals with his messed up family issues but again, what is the delay for if you love him just go for it, and for Jaehyun and Jungwoo to individual whom both bears a different kind of uptight view in life is taking a huge step in their relationship.

If Jungwoo is going to be honest, he loves what he has right now and wouldn’t change it for anything, that he is so sure of.

They are on their way now to Jaehyun’s family house which is only less than an hour drive away from Seoul. After notifying her sister about Jungwoo coming with him and after learning the relationship of the two, Krystal was more than delighted to have Jungwoo joined them.

“Johnny is going to be there?” Jungwoo asks.

Jaehyun is the one behind the wheels as he knows the direction better, and as Jungwoo looks at him he can tell the other was nervous, so he grabbed his free hands to hold onto.

“Yes, he said he’ll be there,”

“That’s great, you’ll see another familiar face,” Jungwoo says.

-

“Jae!” Krystal says as she saw his brother enter the house.

Jaehyun’s sister went and hug him as soon as they meet, and Jungwoo swore he heard Krystal whisper at Jaehyun how happy she is that Jaehyun made it.

“Hi, Jungwoo, thanks for coming” she greets.

Jungwoo just said, “Happy birthday,” while handing a gift he and Jaehyun bought the other day.

“Jaehyun! Jungwoo!” Johnny shouted as he spots them while he is going down the stairs and behind him is a golden retriever who is rushing to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun reached for the dog who seems very happy with Jaehyun,

“That’s max, Jaehyun is his favorite, he must be so happy to see him after so long.” Krystal says

“You guys go at the dining hall already, I’ll call the parental,”

As Jungwoo observed, Jaehyun’s house is way bigger than theirs and their own house is already larger than the usual, the whole house also screams wealth and luxury. On the way to the dining hall, they come across the house helper who was very glad to see Jaehyun and his boyfriend was happy too. It seems Jaehyun was well cherished here, it just happens his parents are not that understanding.

“Jaehyun-ah,”

They all whipped their heads in the source of the voice, and in the entrance of the hall is Jaehyun’s parents. It was his mother that called him, they all got up to greet and surprised Jaehyun didn’t know what to do when his mother went and hug him.

After that brief moment of mother and son reunion, Jungwoo was then introduced and Mrs. Jung is thrilled to meet Jungwoo and it happens to be so she is a fan and with Jungwoo’s presence all attention where on him and he find it odd how Jaehyun’s parents aren’t that bothered with their son’s sudden appearance after being MIA for the past years, not one of them has asked how Jaehyun is doing or just how he is in general.

“You are currently working on the next book?” Mrs. Jung asks in which Jungwoo just nodded.

They’ve been talking to Jungwoo only ever since they met, and he is getting frustrated at how they are ignoring Jaehyun’s presence.

“Yes...the lobster rolls taste great,” Jungwoo compliments then adds, “But the one Jaehyun makes taste even better, no offense though to your cook”

Passing the attention to him.

“None taken.” Mrs. Jung said shortly.

So Jungwoo has come to the conclusion that they are intentionally ignoring Jaehyun and his current profession.

“How did you and Jaehyun met by the way?” Krystal asked this time; this is the first time she spoken since they started to eat.

Jungwoo wait for Jaehyun to answer but it seems he has no intention to, maybe he is just nervous, Jungwoo thought.

“The owner of the restaurant Jaehyun works at is a good friend of mine, so met there,” Jungwoo supplies.

“You work at a restaurant now?” Mrs. Jung asks.

“...yes,” Jaehyun croaks.

“You’re like the head chef?” Krystal asks.

“Uh...no, next to the head chef?”

“Assistant head chef?” Jaehyun’s mom says and Jaehyun nods as an answer.

“Assistant...” Mr. Jung scoffs.

As if he doesn’t want to believe what his son just said then Jungwoo noticed Jaehyun’s hand balled up in a fist under the table.

“Jaehyun is a talented chef, I believe he has the potential to open his own restaurant in the future,” Jungwoo says as he holds Jaehyun’s hands.

“Is that so? Well, does he have enough money to even dream of opening one?” Mr. Jung challengingly says.

Jungwoo realized one thing in the household, and that is they either don’t care or are too afraid to speak up. Jaehyun is currently being looked down by his father and the rest of the family members are just being quiet about this.

“He could. I mean, the restaurant pays well in the first place and Jaehyun himself is responsible and hard working. Plus, he already has his first investor,” Jungwoo says smiling at Jaehyun.

“You really hit the jackpot, Jaehyun. You got Mr. Kim to pay for you? Unbelievable...” Mr. Jung tells as he sips his wine and chuckles at himself.

Jaehyun is seething with anger now, he doesn’t think he can last any second more with his family. He suddenly stood up.

“Thank you for the meal, but we’re leaving now.” Jaehyun suddenly said looks at her sister,

“thanks for inviting me again, happy birthday,” Then he walked out.

Jungwoo was taken aback but quickly followed, bowing first as a sign of respect, and then followed Jaehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this one! will upload next chapter soon~  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


	9. Something is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn more about jungwoo's past, more than what is given actually...this will be an eventful chapter please read the warnings !!
> 
> TW // violence, abuse and mentions of sexual harrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

The drive back home was a quick and silent one. Jaehyun did not speak a word and Jungwoo thought he must be overwhelmed with the todays’ event and leave him; he doesn’t mind silence.

But what he mind is Jaehyun avoiding Jungwoo’s touch, when they were in the elevator Jungwoo tried holding Jaehyun’s hand but just when his hands are about to hold onto it the other pulled away. Which is why when they got back in their apartment, he confronted it,

“Jaehyun,” Jungwoo calls him.

Jungwoo was taken aback with the way his boyfriend is reacting, did I do something wrong?

Jaehyun did not answer and just walked his way to his room,

“Hey! I’m talking to you,”

Jungwoo had no choice but to grab Jaehyun’s arm.

“Hey! What is wrong with you?” He says angrily.

Jungwoo is getting frustrated, that one time he tries to do something remotely out of the goodness of his heart he gets this in return, he is in disbelief at the turn of events. He can tell Jaehyun is also at the peak of his frustration.

“Wanna know what’s wrong! It’s you, Jungwoo, it’s what you said, what you did there,”

“What do you mean? I was helping you,”

“You were no help at all, my father is looking down on me already, he was blatantly mocking me, and you just added to that,” Jaehyun says full of anger.

Jungwoo was starting to crumble at Jaehyun’s words but at the same time getting frustrated,

“What do you mean! I told them how great you were at your work and how your dream—,“

“My first investor? Now my father is gonna think you are sponsoring me, that all the things I got now is thanks to the rich guy I’m dating, you were mocking me too!” Jaehyun says loudly.

“Jaehyun! You know that’s not what I meant—“ Jungwoo tries to reason out.

“Is it?”

“What are you thinking! That is never my intention,” Jungwoo says slightly defeated.

“Are you sure? Are you even really in love with me or I’m just some guy that helps stimulate your brain into writing?”

“You’re doubting me now? How dare you! All I ever wanted to do was help you reconcile with your family and now you’re acting like this!” Jungwoo is now on the verge of tearing up.

“If only you didn’t insult me by basically saying you’re going to pay for me then I wouldn’t be thinking like this,”

Jaehyun grabs his phone and wallet at the kitchen counter.

“If you really love me, you won’t humiliate me like that, especially not infront of my father,” Jaehyun says then walked out the apartment.

After being shaken by the loud thud from the door, Jungwoo fell down on his knees and cried, he cried so much as his emotions are all over the place. This is the first time they fought, and it hurts so bad, he could not believe Jaehyun doubted him and his action, he may have thoughtlessly blurt out words but it was never his intention to badmouth his boyfriend.

-

After he managed to calm himself and drank a glass of water to be hydrated after so much tears came out of him, he was in dire need of someone to talk to as him being alone with his thoughts is never a good match, he called Doyoung and after hearing his down voice, his friend quickly drove there.

“I was just...t-trying to...help him,” Jungwoo tries telling the story in between his sobs.

“Jungwoo...you did great, your intentions were never bad,”

“Maybe the whole meeting up with his parents again were taking a toll on his thinking,” Doyoung tries to calm him.

“How could he doubt me? He asked if I was really in love with him!” Jungwoo sobs again.

“He’s the only guy I said that too, how dare he—,”

It’s almost past midnight and Doyoung left already as he can’t spent the night, so Jungwoo is still in the living room waiting for the sound of the door opening and Jaehyun coming back.

But an hour passed and more until it is morning already and sun has risen and light slowly embracing the whole apartment, Jungwoo’s head is throbbing from staying up all night he ended up passing out in the couch.

-

That one night of Jaehyun not coming back to the apartment had become two and then three and now it is almost a week since the fight they had, Doyoung tries to look out for Jungwoo, making sure he has food in his kitchen but Doyoung has stuff for himself to do and cannot tend for Jungwoo the whole time.

And so Jungwoo has earned multiple bruise and cuts from trying to cook himself a meal that just ends in him throwing the ingredients out of frustration and ordering take outs.

He isn’t mopping around anymore, more like annoyed at the fact that Jaehyun is being stubborn and prideful at the situation, Jungwoo has rights to be petty as he knows he did nothing wrong, well, at least that’s how he tells himself to. But in the end of the day, he still cries a little bit as he misses his lover so much and is upset at the situation, they are in.

It’s been days since he last wrote, since he is not seeing Jaehyun he is also not driven to write.

-

If Jungwoo is having a rough time, the same could be said for Jaehyun. After walking out of the apartment, instinctively, he went straight to the restaurant and not wanting to come back to the apartment yet, Mark was kind enough to lend his couch for Jaehyun in the apartment he shares with his boyfriend for a few days since his partner is still on a business trip.

It also did not help that the restaurant been extra busy now that word got out and they started garnering more customers that resulted to him doubling his shift as the whole crew is still adjusting to the new surge of service.

Despite the exhaustion with work, Jaehyun cannot deny that he miss Jungwoo so much and that he is worried for the other, he wanted to talk it out with him already but the restaurant just keeps making him so busy that he couldn’t find the right timing and also the courage. Accepting his mistake and lack of understanding is one thing but finding the right words for apologizing to Jungwoo is another, he felt like he needs to do more than talk so he plans on talking to him once he gets enough rest from work.

Right now, Jaehyun, Sicheng and Mark are having late night dinner at Mark’s place and Jaehyun just finished telling them the whole story of what went on with him and Jungwoo.

“You are an asshole,” Sicheng said once he finishes,

“Dude, you’re my friend but what you did to my idol, Kim Jungwoo,” Mark says then shows a gesture of disapproving by shaking his head.

“I know, I know what I said was uncalled for but I didn’t have time to think things through I was so frustrated and hurt with how my family treated me that I ended up putting all of my frustration on Jungwoo,”

“Well, at least you’re not stupid enough to not admit you’re mistake, what do you plan on doing now?” Sicheng asks.

“Since were busy at the restaurant this week, I’m thinking of giving us some space and time apart for now, I’ll be going back in the apartment this weekend though,”

“Seems reasonable enough, do you know how he is now though? Like do you talk?” Mark asks this time.

“We don’t, but Doyoung told me he is always checking up on Jungwoo so I’m not that worried,”

Their talk was suddenly halted when the door in the apartment opened revealing Donghyuck, Mark’s boyfriend.

“Hey guys, you’re all here,” he says.

“Babe, I thought you won’t be home till tomorrow,” Mark says while helping his partner with his stuff.

“I thought so too but we ended up leaving a day early,” he says. “So, what is up? Why are you all here?” Donghyuck asks them.

Mark and Donghyuck had been dating for years now, so he knows and is pretty close with Jaehyun and Sicheng already. Donghyuck would usually go with them whenever they hangout.

“Jaehyun has a love problem,” Sicheng answers.

“You’re dating someone already?!” Donghyuck as surprised.

“Babe, I told you this already, he is dating THE Kim Jungwoo!” Mark emphasizing his awe for the author.

“Oh right, why what’s wrong?”

“Just some disagreement,” Jaehyun says.

“More like Jaehyun being stupid,” Sicheng says earning a glare from the other which Sicheng just answers with his tongue out, teasing the other.

They may be like that, but Jaehyun is thankful for the emotional support he gets from his friends, they also don’t tolerate stupidness which is why either one of them does something remotely wrong, that person gets called out but in a decent manner.

“Oh! Right! I forgot to tell you, Mark. I actually know Kim Jungwoo personally,” Donghyuck nonchalantly says.

The three men were surprised about the sudden statement.

“What? For real?” Mark asks and Donghyuck nodded to,

“Yeah, we went to the same college and I remember attending one class with him that’s why I got to like talk to him once,” Donghyuck tells them.

“Wait really? He went to SMU?” Sicheng asks this time.

“Yeah, but he didn’t graduate there. If I remember it correctly, he dropped out in second year,”

Now that got everyone curious. So Donghyuck continues his story.

“It’s like an open secret though in our class, that he dropped out,”

“Why?” This time it was Jaehyun that spoke.

“This was just a rumor okay? They said Jungwoo has this stalker kind of guy that’s been harassing him since uni started then the last straw that made him quit school, is because he was allegedly assaulted and possibly...raped in his college dorm.” Donghyuck sadly tells.

The shocking story got them quiet and Jaehyun was now overthinking, Donghyuck repeatedly says that he is not sure on what really happened and Jaehyun understood that. But now that he knew about that sick story, he couldn’t stop himself worrying about his boyfriend.

_The panic attacks. What if the story was true and that is the cause of Jungwoo’s anxiety?_

They were preparing to go to bed and retire for the night since there is an early work for them in the restaurant tomorrow, but Jaehyun could not stop thinking about it.

-

Jungwoo just got on the apartment building apartment. He is on his way back from Yuta’s bar, he was feeling so lonely at the apartment without Jaehyun that he decided to go down to Yuta’s and grab a drink.

Since it is a week day there is not that many customer in the bar, so the owner just sat beside him and they spent hours talking, Yuta was kind enough to listen to Jungwoo’s rant which the other has been doing ever since they’ve gotten close, he listened and give Jungwoo advices. Every time Jungwoo feels his emotions coming up on him, he orders another glass of wine and now he is a bit tipsier than usual, its the kind where his vision is a bit blur and he is a bit dizzy but still manage himself to get back on his apartment.

As soon as he got in, he wasn’t surprised to see if there were another pair of shoes he is aware of how busy Jaehyun is at work now and he understood that Jaehyun would want to focus on that, Doyoung assures him they’ll speak soon so he lives by that.

But Jungwoo was taken aback when he saw a shadow of a man sitting in the couch.

“Jaehyun?”

No answer.

Jungwoo’s vision is blurred due to the wine, the only light in the room is from the kitchen and it barely covers the whole living room.

The man stood and turned to Jungwoo.

This is not Jaehyun.

This is the man that singlehandedly ruined Jungwoo and his life. This is the man that harassed him since high school, the man that assaulted him in the streets near his university, this is the man that managed to get inside his college dorm and attempted to rape him in his dorm bed while he was asleep.

Jungwoo felt his throat closing up, he is fidgeting and is panicking. He doesn’t know what to do his mind is going black, seeing that devious smile on the man’s face makes him recall all the terrible thing it did to him.

“Y-You...you’re not supposed to be here,” Jungwoo tries to say even though he felt throwing up, the drunkenness from the wine totally out of his system now.

“Woo...didn’t you miss me?” The man says.

“You’re not allowed to be here, I-I have a restraining order that says y-you...” Jungwoo rambles now evidently panicking.

“I just got out of parole, Woo, and I thought I should give my favorite person 

a visit,” it says walking towards Jungwoo who is stuck in his position.

“Didn’t you miss me,” he asks now in front of Jungwoo.

“Please...please leave,” Jungwoo croaks as tears started falling.

“Woo...you know you can’t get away from me...”the man says as he caresses Jungwoo’s face, wiping his tears.

“Now that I’m back...I can finally take care of you, you don’t have to worry about anything okay,”

Jungwoo’s hand finds its way to his phone discreetly as possible as he could tries to dial any number he could,

The man notices it grabs Jungwoo’s phone he quickly ended the call and saw the wallpaper of Jungwoo’s phone which is him and Jaehyun.

“WHO IS THIS!”

Jungwoo is crying now as he lost his only escape plan, he couldn’t just run as the man is now holding his wrist tightly.

“ARE YOU SEEING SOMEBODY ELSE?!”

The man shouts at him then slapping Jungwoo’s face in the process that made him fall on the ground.

Once Jungwoo recovers he sees his phone only a few feet away from him so he quickly went for it, but the man was quicker and stepped on Jungwoo’s wrist that made him scream from pain.

“Didn’t I clearly tell you that you are mine and mine alone?!” The man is now on top of Jungwoo, his body caged by the man’s legs.

The assaulter attempts to get near Jungwoo’s face, and he tries his best to move himself away from him he successfully twisted his body with the man falling on his back. Jungwoo quickly got up and run towards the door but it becomes a failed attempt when the man got a hold of him pushing him forwards, making him fall in one of the glass table by his entry way. That made his head and some parts of his skin bleed due to the fall.

“Jungwoo, you are making this difficult for the both of us, I have no choice but to punish you,” the man said pulling out a knife from his jacket.

“P-Please no,” Jungwoo tries to cry then screams so loudly when he felt a piercing sensation on his thigh as the knife is stabbed through there.

His falling out of consciousness already and the last thing he heard the door opening.

 _Jaehyun._ He internally screams then everything went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this one!  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


	10. For Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm after the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

As soon as Jungwoo woke up all he could feel is the soreness enveloping his body, this not the kind of pain he’d felt before, this one is particularly more real and painful. He opens his eyes and is welcomed by the extreme brightness coming from the light in front of him, in the ceiling. He tries to look around from his position and since he couldn’t bring himself up all he could see is the ceiling, white wall and iv line that he could see is connected to one of his hands.

He tries moving his free hand around and met a hand, he tries to slightly bring his head up to get a better view and his heart swells at the view.

Its Jaehyun, he is seated in a stool and lies his upper body in the bed he was soundly sleeping, so Jungwoo is thinking whether he should wake him up or not. He felt his throat dry as fuck, so he decided to just wake up his boyfriend. He puts his hand up in Jaehyun’s hair softly patting and caressing it and a few seconds later Jaehyun is up and quickly panicked seeing Jungwoo woken up.

“...water...please,” Jungwoo croaks.

With Jaehyun’s speed, he got Jungwoo’s half body up and handed him a glass of warm water in which the other quickly finished. After Jungwoo has settled down Jaehyun quickly left to call a nurse to check up on Jungwoo and it was quickly done since its only past midnight and the doctor in charge is out, Jungwoo was just advised to sleep again and so Jaehyun followed and was preparing Jungwoo for sleep when the other spoke,

“I don’t want to sleep yet,”

“Jungwoo...you need to rest,”

Jaehyun just said calmly and they both stared at one another,

“You cried....your eyes, its swollen,” Jungwoo observes.

Jaehyun gave up and just sat in front of Jungwoo in the bed making sure he isn’t blocking any wires. He looked down and held Jungwoo’s hand.

“I was scared, I thought I was going to lose you, fuck, when I saw you...” Jaehyun paused.

“..when I saw you lying there with blood all over, I just…lost it,” Jaehyun adds as he recalls the events in Jungwoo’s apartment earlier, good thing he listened to his thoughts and decided to go back to the apartment that night instead of sleeping, but he did not actually expect what he witnessed when he arrived, Jungwoo unconscious and blood all over him, his stalker, that psycho was about to go on top of Jungwoo but Jaehyun was quick to knock the lights out of the guy, everything happened so fast, next thing he knew he is outside of Jungwoo’s operating room, good thing Doyoung and Taeyong were quick to arrive and help him, without them Jaehyun must’ve lost his mind.

“but I know you’re more petrified than I am so I’m promising you right now, Jungwoo, I’ll never leave you ever again. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...left you,” Jaehyun says sincerely looks at Jungwoo and the other just remained silent.

“There so much more I need to apologize, I’m sorry I shouted at you that day, all the words I said hurting you it was all out of my stupid brain, and I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m not gonna make up any more excuses I just want you to know that I never mean any of it and that if you could forgive me...”

“I love you,” Jungwoo just said then smiled.

Jaehyun said it back and quickly kissed Jungwoo.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jaehyun says, implying about Jungwoo and the unfortunate situation he was in with the stalker he has.

“I was going to, I was just so caught up with the fact that I’m with you, I never thought of that ever since I thought finally its over...but I was wrong,”

“You don’t have to worry anymore, I’m with you now, I will do everything to protect you from that bastard, trust me,”

Jungwoo smiles at the thought. All these years of suffering from the trauma, nightmares and anxiety, this is the first time he felt so reassured, there is no reason for him to doubt Jaehyun’s’ sincerity, how could he? The man is willing to put up with his sick and twisted inconveniences.

Jungwoo pulls Jaehyun with all the strength he has and was going in for a hug but ended up kissing, and there is nothing more Jungwoo would want than this. After a couple more minutes of kissing and attempts at cuddling, as Jaehyun is wary he might hurt Jungwoo or something, the other felt sleep creeping up on him.

“I’m sleepy now,” he says.

“As you should, go to sleep now, Jungwoo. I’ll be right here okay?” Jaehyun says hands in Jungwoo’s cheeks caressing it with his thumb as he watches Jungwoo’s breath get steady and sleep take over him.

-

Jungwoo is getting discharged from the hospital today and since the stab in his thigh isn’t totally healed the plan is for him to stay in his family home for the meantime so that he’ll be taken care of easily and for his own safety since they can’t tell yet wether what will happen with the case of his stalker.

Jaehyun is driving him to their house right now,

“Jaehyun, it’s an hour away from the restaurant it will be a waste of time,” Jungwoo says.

They are on their way to Jungwoo’s family home now, where Jungwoo will be staying for at least a couple of weeks and Jaehyun is convincing his boyfriend to let him stay there with him but Jungwoo is worried that the travel from the restaurant to his house will be too much of a hassle for the other.

“I already told you, I don’t mind as long as I’ll be with you most of the time,” Jaehyun insist.

“You are impossible, Jung Jaehyun,” Jungwoo surrenders.

“Plus, your mom said I can stay at one of your guest rooms too, so it will be okay,”

“Nah, if you’re staying there, you’re sleeping in my room,” Jungwoo whispers to himself.

“What?” Jaehyun laughs as he clearly heard what Jungwoo said. “Are you suggesting I sneak out at midnight to slip in your room which is next to your parents? Kim Jungwoo, are you this scandalous?” Jaehyun tease him.

“Stop it, you’re annoying. Also, our makeup sex has been delayed for weeks now.” Jungwoo pouts.

“Jungwoo...you have a broken leg,”

“And what about it?” he raised his brows at that.

Jaehyun finds it adorable that he couldn’t stop himself from giving the other a quick kiss as he turns the engine off since they arrived in their destination already.

-

As they got Jungwoo settled in his room with the help of his mom and Jaemin just sitting there as an audience and chatting up with his brother as his mother and Jaehyun busies themselves making Jungwoo comfortable.

“Baby, I got you this bell, all you have to do is ring it if you need something,” his mom instructs him.

Jaemin laughs obnoxiously at his mother’s antics and Jungwoo is getting annoyed with it,

“Mom, what kind of medieval shit is that?”

“We won’t be able to stay in your room the whole time given that we know you’ll kick us out, so I thought this is pretty convenient,” Mrs. Kim innocently says.

“She literally bought that for hundreds of dollars just for you to use it, just accept it Hyung,” Jaemin helps his mom.

Jungwoo just sighs in defeat and lies down,

“Okay, we’re leaving now. Jaehyun, come with me I’ll show you to your room,”

Jungwoo suddenly got up,

“What do you mean? He’s staying here,” Jungwoo said shyness coming after.

After the shock Mrs. Kim just laughed and pulled Jaemin out of the room to leave the two alone.

Jaehyun walked around Jungwoo’s room taking in every little detail since this is his first time in here, and he notes how Jungwoo’s childhood room is similar to his apartment, extremely neat and has minimal number of things.

“Jaehyun sit down here, you’re tired,” Jaehyun followed and sat down beside Jungwoo in his bed.

“I’m not tired,” Jaehyun says but his face is showing otherwise.

“Stop lying, you’ve been working nonstop and you’ve been taking care of me the whole time too,” Jungwoo pulls Jaehyun to his body spooning him that made the other took of his shoes and lie down next to him.

“You look so tired again just like when we first met,” Jungwoo says sadly.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Jae, take it easy I’m not going anywhere, the restaurant isn’t going anywhere,”

“I know it’s just, after what happened to you...I feel so shitty and useless like how could I let something like that happened to you, I’m supposed to be there for you and yet,”

“Jae, what happened to me isn’t something you’d expect, and it is more importantly not something you’re responsible for, it’s not your fault Jaehyun,” Jungwoo tries to assure him. “If more its mine, I should’ve told you earlier about that situation because we’re supposed to talk about everything right?”

“Yeah, but we also fought back at the apartment,” Jaehyun adds.

“And? We’re in a relationship thing like that happen. There will be times like this, I’m not saying all relationship has a psycho stalker with them, but at some point we’re going to face and deal with problems the universe throws at us, the best thing we could do is be there for each other...do you understand me?” Jungwoo says looking down to stare Jaehyun’s eyes as he nods.

“You know that what you did was wrong, I know what I did isn’t right either, we must accept our mistakes and just work on making ourselves better...for each other,” Jungwoo says.

Jaehyun stares into Jungwoo’s eye for a really really long time then got up to kiss him.

“Are you aware that you are the most amazing person in this world? The way you just know what to say,” Jaehyun tells him in awe. “Kidding aside, thanks for saying that, I kinda knew that and Sicheng always tell me these things but hearing it from you, just really gets to me,”

“I know, I’m amazing like that,” Jungwoo says then kisses Jaehyun again.

“Jungwoo hyung! Jaehyun hyung! Fruits!”

Their make-out session was disturbed when Jaemin knocks on the door.

“We’re sleeping leave us alone!” Jungwoo shouts back. This is just some habit they do when Jungwoo still lives with them.

“I know you two ain’t sleeping but I’m still leaving. Enjoy!” Jaemin shouts back and they laughed and went back to their business.

-

Jungwoo spent the rest of the week resting, attempting to write, and making trips to Dr. Qian in which he was talked to go to and now willingly goes because as per what Jaehyun said it was for his own good.

Speaking of Jaehyun, he was exerting so much effort in their set up waking up early and going home late but still trying to make some time for Jungwoo in which the other was very grateful for. If he is being honest he wouldn’t expect to feel this light after the happenings with his psycho stalker because when it first went down it took him years to get over with but now with Jaehyun as a support system and his family who is always there, he felt million times better.

They are now on their way back to Jungwoo’s house from the hospital as Jungwoo finally got a clearance and can lose the stretches they can finally go back to their apartment and Jungwoo is so excited for it because he just wants Jaehyun to get all the sleep he could get instead of traveling from his house to the restaurant.

“Ugh. Thank god I can finally get rid of those damn stretches,” Jungwoo says stretching his legs by putting it up in the car dashboard. The car is still parked at the garage parking lot.

“Aren’t you excited we’re finally going back to the apartment?” He looks at Jaehyun and asks.

“Uh, actually I want to talk to you about that,”

Okay, that got Jungwoo a bit nervous. Is Jaehyun breaking up or is he being paranoid?

“Why? What about it?”

“I’m actually thinking of uh...”

“Moving out?” Jungwoo supplies.

“Yeah...”

“What! Why?”

“No, it’s not what you’re thinking,

“Baby, just say it,” Jungwoo says impatiently.

Jaehyun did some self-thinking about his life alone and with Jungwoo. Their past set up isn’t actually that clear for the both of them and if they are to stay together longer as suppose to the path their relationship is taking on, there things to be talked about.

“We should talk about our living set up,” Jaehyun starts, so Jungwoo moves and settles himself where he’s facing Jaehyun.

“...okay, go on,”

“See in our last apartment you were paying more than my share,”

“Well, yeah it’s my place,”

“That’s right so I thought maybe... we should get a new one where we two get to choose and purchase because if we are, I’m assuming to stay together...,“

“Wait a min—, are you asking me to officially move in with you?” Jungwoo asks giddily.

“Yeah, even though that’s what we’ve been up to. I also thought the apartment isn’t livable for us anymore, after what happened I thought it wouldn’t help you,” 

And with that Jungwoo is once again swooned over, Jaehyun has just been increasingly thoughtful and caring as time pass.

“Ugh, I love you,” Jungwoo reached for Jaehyun’s face and kissed him.

Jungwoo got up and move to sit Jaehyun’s lap with his back on the steering wheel, deepening the kiss.

“Wait, let me just appreciate the fact that I can finally move like this,” Jungwoo says wiggling on Jaehyun’s lap, being bedridden for a couple of weeks then on a cast for more he just wants nothing but to move around.

Jaehyun just laughs at the sight of tricky Jungwoo which is rare and usually only happens in front of Jaehyun.

-

They are now in Taeyong’s restaurant, after being cleared by his doctor Jaehyun thought he’d cook for Jungwoo all his cravings. So now, Jungwoo and Doyoung are seated in one of the chairs the same one they were in the first time he went there while their boyfriends are in kitchen doing the cooking.

Jungwoo is now telling Doyoung the plan they recently talked about, moving their apartments, and officially and legally sharing it.

“Let’s be honest, the security in your apartment sucks,” Doyoung says.

“It is, I only liked the place because it’s a perfect setting for my writing.”

“Oh. I can recommend you a place that’s just like your apartment plus it allows pet like what you always wanted,”

After everything that had went on Doyoung and Taeyong were there, helping and accompanying the two, Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Doyoung is always with Jungwoo helping him work on his book and just being an emotional support to his friend. He just couldn’t imagine what would happen to him if Doyoung is not there and he could not help but feel touched and thankful having a friend like him.

“Thanks, Doie, for everything,” Jungwoo says in all seriousness.

“What the hell, why are you suddenly so serious,” Doyoung laughingly says.

“It’s probably the meds, just let me be,”

Doyoung laughs at that. “Your welcome, if I were in your position, you’d be doing the same,”

“You’re not sure about that,”

“Right, shut up, you love me,” Doyoung insist.

“Okay fine, maybe a little bit,”

After a pregnant silence, Doyoung spoke again

“Do you know how happy I am you got Jaehyun, you two deserve to have each other, especially for you, like finally someone got to make you feel safe and contented. I always want you to have that Jungwoo.”

Doyoung always tell this to Jungwoo and every time he does, Jungwoo just keeps on agreeing because there is nothing more truer than this, his friend always wanted him to have someone that can make him feel elated and fulfilled, just like what he have with Taeyong and Jungwoo knows that.

“Me too and I finally got it, I’m so...hungry,” Jungwoo suddenly said when he saw Jaehyun and Taeyong walking up to them with plates in their hand.

The rest of them chuckles at Jungwoo being focused on food again like he usually does.

“I won’t be surprised if Jungwoo says he’s dating me just because I can cook,” Jaehyun says.

“You cook better than anyone else, I’ll give you that,” Jungwoo says in between munching his food and Jaehyun just pats his puffed cheeks while laughing.

“Before Jaehyun, I was your best cook what happened,” Taeyong pretends to be hurt.

“Doyoung, your baby is being whiny make him stop,”

And that is how they spent the rest of the night, full of fun conversation and good food that Jungwoo very much appreciates.

Then after they went home and Jungwoo works on his book while sitting on their bed with knocked off Jaehyun sleeping soundly next to him. This was their usual set up and Jungwoo can’t ask for anything more than this, having the love of his life right beside him while he does the thing, he loves to do the most with ease, which is writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this one! will upload next chapter soon~  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're ending the story of jaehyun and jungwoo with much love and fluff <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the last upload! pls read ending note :3  
>  warning: includes countless grammatical errors >.<
> 
> hehet that is all, enjoy reading! <3

It has been months since Jungwoo and Jaehyun decided to have their own home together after a month planning since then they were able to purchase an apartment that fits them both, located in an accessible area good for Jaehyun and his restaurant, has a refreshing ambience perfect for Jungwoo and his writing and lastly it’s a pet friendly housing, Jungwoo can finally get his own puppy that he’d been wanting for a long time.

They have been taking it easy together, busy working on their own careers such as for Jaehyun his work at the restaurant has been thriving as the Maison finally is recognized by many now as well as Jaehyun as a chef. For Jungwoo, right now he finally finished the book and all that it needs is to be published and publicized.

Another great news regarding the past event, Jungwoo’s stalker has been sentenced to 60 years in prison because aside from his case with Jungwoo, it has come to light many others relating to that. Since then, Jungwoo has been sleeping soundly knowing no one can harm him anymore, also he got his strong boyfriend who is great with knives although it’s for cooking but still that helps ease is his mind.

In those months a lot happened around them, well that’s life, there are good and bad times but what stuck is Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s love for each other, although the two has been being slightly pressured on the marriage part by Jungwoo’s parents they are not fazed and is taking their time working on their careers with each other as a support system.

“This is why he is my favorite; he listens to me, he eats the food I give him and when I say ‘cuddle’ he goes and cuddle with me,”

“Are you talking about me?” Jaehyun asks.

They are in their new apartment kitchen now and Jaehyun is fixing some breakfast for both him and Jungwoo.

“No. I’m talking about obok2.” Jungwoo says unfazed with Jaehyun’s glare while picking up the cute terrier yorkshire pet they got.

“I cuddle with you, what do you mean?” Jaehyun says putting down food in the table.

“Yeah, but you don’t eat the food I give you,”

“That’s because you don’t let me,” Jaehyun reasons out.

“Well, I care for you and also I don’t want you dead yet. Who will cook for me?”

“I swear you only love me because I feed you,”

“Hmm, not just that you’re also great at kissing and making me feel....loved and all that romantic shit,” Jungwoo says then making up for his words by back hugging Jaehyun and kissing his nape.

“I love you too,” Jaehyun just said.

Their sweet moments were interrupted when the doorbell rang, Jungwoo came to the door and pick up the package. He quickly opened it and pull out the object.

“What’s that?”

“Here,” Jungwoo hands Jaehyun a book.

“It’s the very first published book of my next release and you are a lucky guy because I’m letting you see it, oh! I should sign it first,” Jungwoo grab the book and ran to his work room to sign it.

Once he got back, he was all smiles as he hands Jaehyun the book.

After working on it for a long time, he feels so great to actually see and hold a finished product of his year ling hard work. Since he is the author himself, he is the one who gets the first finished product and Jaehyun is indeed lucky he gets to have a copy of it, Sicheng and Mark must be so jealous of him right now.

Jungwoo feels wary with Jaehyun’s reaction as he looks through it. He doesn’t know if he’ll like Jungwoo’s surprise.

“Woah, my name is here,” Jaehyun says.

Jungwoo decided to dedicate the book to Jaehyun for obvious reasons, Jaehyun is the sole source and purpose of the production of this book, literally without him the book wouldn’t be written.

“That is right,” Jungwoo kisses Jaehyun’s’ cheeks. “and you deserve it. Thank you, Jae for coming into my life and staying, that itself is a gift already but with your help I got out of that dreaded slump and was able to make this so in all means this one’s for you baby,”

Jaehyun feels so touched with Jungwoo’s words, he is speechless, so he just kissed him on the lips with full of love.

”Wow, I never imagined this would happen, having my name printed in a book and its dedicated to me? Woah, you’re the only that can do this to me,” Jaehyun says all amazed.

“I know right, you’re so lucky to be with me,” Jungwoo says.

“And I’m lucky I got you too,” Jungwoo adds then kisses him.

“I’ll finally read this one,” Jaehyun says checking out the book.

“As you should, I’m going to make a test for you to answer so I’ll know if you read it or not,” Jungwoo says with a straight face.

“You’re joking,”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Jungwoo says again.

With that, Jaehyun diligently read the book and he is not into that kind of genre but he actually liked it and also because he knows the books is heavily influenced by him since it is similar to the story of the two. Maybe it is really about them, Jungwoo never answers him and just smiles whenever he is asked.

-

Jungwoo and Jaehyun are busy once again, the two are working on the opening of Jaehyun’s restaurant. That is correct, Jaehyun is finally a step away from his dream, he may be financially struggling with it but all of a sudden and out of nowhere Jaehyun’s grandfather suddenly called him asking him how he is then went on saying he is finally giving Jaehyun his inheritance and with that money Jaehyun did not think twice on where it’s gonna be spent on and as a supportive partner, Jungwoo was with him on that on all times.

After the success of Jungwoo book, he took a rest on writing and worked with Jaehyun’s PR team regarding the promotions of the restaurant, he has connections why wouldn’t he put it to good use, it took a lot of convincing for Jaehyun to accept the help, given his strong sense of independence, but its Jungwoo whom he can’t say no to.

Today is the soft opening of the restaurant which means theres only going to be limited people and most are going to acquaintances and close people to Jaehyun.

“No, Jisung for the last time you cannot put my name as a clickbait for the youtube live, bye,” Jungwoo says as he hung up on the head of the restaurant PR team.

“I swear to God, fire that boy or I’ll quit,” Jungwoo says to Jaehyun who is getting dressed in their room.

“I can’t do that, he’s my cousin and he’s hardworking,” Jaehyun says looking through the mirror as he fixes his tie.

“Okay then, bye!”

Jaehyun laughs at Jungwoo’s dramatic act.

“You know, using my restaurant as an excuse to put off your writing has to end at some point,” Jaehyun says.

Jungwoo is struggling again, but it’s nothing huge and his rest time is valid since the last publish was a success but Jaehyun knows Jungwoo is itching to write but is probably getting lazy at the thought and is spending an unusual amount of time in his restaurant the past month.

“I know, I’m just not feeling it now,” Jungwoo pouts.

“No pressure, baby, remember?” Jaehyun says crouching down in front of Jungwoo who just nodded as an answer.

“Oh, I have a gift for you,” Jungwoo grabbed a paper bag on their bed side.

Jaehyun opened it and he see a black neat looking apron inside, he checks it out and sees it has the logo of his restaurant embroidered in it, he can tell it is professionally done.

“Wow, thank you for this Jungwoo,”

“Eh, just a simple gift I know you’ll appreciate. You worked so hard you deserve this, Jaehyun,” Jungwoo says grabbing the apron for Jaehyun to try.

“Also, look at this,” Jungwoo shows the back part of cloth. Written in it is,

**Chef Owned by Kim Jungwoo**

“Just so were clear, about this,” Jungwoo says again and Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Jungwoo and his adorable antics.

“Of course, I am yours and yours only,” Jaehyun says planting a deep kiss on the others’ lips.

-

The opening ceremony went well, Jaehyun almost made Jungwoo cry with his speech, knowing Jaehyun who a pleaser is and knows exactly what words to use to sweep Jungwoo off his feet, at this point it’s a talent. Jungwoo spends the night beside Doyoung and his husband Taeyong, they finally got married. He stayed seated as he lets Jaehyun roam around to mingle and socialize, another established fact in their relationship, Jungwoo will never do that.

Every one important is present there, his siblings, Jungwoo’s family, his co-workers and other member of the crew, yes, even that pastry chef who had a huge crush on Jaehyun, Mark and Sicheng is surely present, Yuta is there too since after setting him and Sicheng up in the bar the two hit it off and is going steady now. Jungwoo also got to speak with Mark’s boyfriend Donghyuck who he remembers going to college. All of the people who took part in the opening of the restaurants such as investors and press are also what consist half of the guest present for the night.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says going to their table.

“Jaehyun sit down for a while you must be tired,” Doyoung worries. The other followed suit and sat down beside his boyfriend, Jungwoo hands him a glass of water.

“What did I say about over doing it? You’re not going anywhere until you take a bite of this amazing meal,” Jungwoo threatens Jaehyun.

Jaehyun isn’t going to lie his feet is going to kill him, so he followed his partners orders and took his time to eat and drink in their table.

“Do you think everyone is enjoying the night? How about you guys,” Jaehyun asks.

“Taeyong tell him everything is good,”

“Jae, relax. The food taste is great, the ambience is smooth, and everything is fine,” Taeyong assures his former employee.

“You hear that? Now, calm down,” Jungwoo assures him.

“Uh, Jaehyun,”

Rosè calls Jaehyun and Jungwoo quickly spun all too familiar with the voice.

“What now,” Jungwoo whispers.

“We came to say we’re leaving already but we had a really great time,” she continues.

“And also, congrats for selling out your book Mr. Kim,” Jungwoo was caught off guard with that.

“Thanks, Rosè. Thank you for coming, come visit again soon,”

“Will do!” The pastry chef said and bowed as she left, Jungwoo didn’t get to speak and just returned the bow.

“So... she seems nice,” Jungwoo

“Took you long enough to notice,” Doyoung says and earned a glare from his friend.

-

“Kim! Jungwoo! I love you!” Jaehyun shouts as Jungwoo struggles to bring him inside their apartment.

After the little party with its success they all decided to drink for the night, so together with their friend they drank and chatted. Now, Jaehyun drank a little more beer than Jungwoo and he is now rowdy and drunk.

Jungwoo is trying to keep Jaehyun quiet as he’d been shouting like that ever since they left the restaurant, worried they’ll get a noise complaint.

“Jaehyun, be quiet,” Jungwoo shush him.

“You don’t love me?” Jaehyun says then let go of Jungwoo’s hold, sat down in the floor and sulked.

Jungwoo sighs.

“No, I love you now come and help me get you to bed please?”

“Really?!” Jaehyun quickly got up and Jungwoo took that chance to push him inside their apartment.

“Obokie, hello! Did you know I love your daddy? Daddy Jungwoo?” Jaehyun giggles as he carries their sleepy dog in his arms.

Jungwoo grab obok and put him down as Jaehyun might accidentally drop him and went to the kitchen to grab a water for Jaehyun to drink. All the while, Jaehyun took his time to walk around their living room managing to play some songs with his record player and danced around.

When Jungwoo got near him handing him a water, Jaehyun pulled him in to dance with, making him spill some water,

“Drink your water first, then I’ll dance,” Jungwoo negotiates and the other followed.

That resulted to the couple dancing around in their living room at 1 am and fooling around sneaking in some quick smooches here and there.

After, they finally settled in the bed and Jungwoo is preparing to sleep when slightly sober Jaehyun moved and pressed his body next to the other, Jungwoo got in the position that is facing Jaehyun and hugging him placing his head on Jaehyun’s chest.

“I’m so happy, Jungwoo...are you happy?”

Jungwoo looks up to Jaehyun and answers,

“Very,” then kissed his lips.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jungwoo says.

-

“Jaehyun, stop filming,” Jungwoo complains.

“Why? We have to vlog this,”

Jungwoo and Jaehyun are in Iceland right now, as for their first anniversary celebration Jaehyun decided to surprise Jungwoo by making one of his wishes come true and that is to see a polar bear.

Right now they are in a safe spot that allows tourist to see and observe polar bears in their nature and Jungwoo is internally freaking out seeing it in real life, Jaehyun as the supportive boyfriend is filming it for future purposes as he thoughts.

“I’m shy,” Jungwoo says still not taking his eyes off them.

“Baby don’t be shy, come on look here, I’ll take you a picture,” Jaehyun insist.

Jungwoo surprisingly obeyed and manage to pull Jaehyun and snap a picture of them together then after an endless more picture taking and filming, Jungwoo finally got content and tired so they leave the place and goes back to their accommodation in which they spent their time resting and lying around.

After their nap, Jungwoo is back with more energy to talk about polar bears and Jaehyun is there for it, watching Jungwoo with all his attention, in awe and is gushing at how adorable he looks talking so lively and fun.

“If only I could make them drink coke, I would, ugh,” Jungwoo dejectedly says.

And Jaehyun just laughs.

“Aren’t we going?” Jungwoo asks.

For their last schedule of the day, they are going to chase a view of the aurora borealis and Jungwoo is again excited for it the same with the rest of the tour. After both of them busies themselves with their work and recently had been going steady this kind of healing trip is just what they needed and Jungwoo is thankful for Jaehyun for thinking about this in the first place, when it was first suggested they quickly agreed on it and booked a flight without second thoughts.

Once they arrived in a spot that was suggested to have the best view, they waited for a few minutes and when it showed up they were left in awe and quickly pull out their devices taking a record of the moment and after that they just settled inside the car with the view of the northern lights.

“Woah, you know I always get to do the best things in my life with you, isn’t is so amazing?” Jungwoo says.

“I can say the same thing to you,”

“Seriously Jae, for planning this trip it is just what we needed.” Jungwoo says cupping Jaehyun’s face giving a soft and tender smooch on the lips.

“Anything just to make you happy,”

“Not fair, you always do things for me,” Jungwoo suddenly thought.

“Your happiness is my happiness,” Jaehyun assures him.

A year of being together and Jaehyun still has the same effect on Jungwoo as he had just like the early months in their relationship. He can tame him, say the right words that’ll make him calm and at the same time makes his heart react erratically as if its gonna fall out from beating so fast, Jaehyun just have that effect. The same could be said for the other, Jungwoo is a breath of fresh air for Jaehyun, when his life is starting to move too fast Jungwoo comes in and slows it down to the speed he is accustomed for. They both acts as steppingstones for one another making it themselves grow wiser and better with their own way of support.

This is why they are perfect for each other, the complement one another and there is nothing more endearing and loving than that.

“You want to make me the happiest man on earth?” Jaehyun asks again and Jungwoo nods.

Jaehyun suddenly pulled out a small box from his pocket and put it infront of Jungwoo. Anyone can tell what it is, it’s a jewelry box and Jungwoo couldn’t help but gasp at the view.

“Oh my god, is that what I think that is?”

Jaehyun was just smiling at Jungwoo then he opened the box and came in Jungwoo’s view is the most beautiful engagement ring he’s seen, and he couldn’t stop the tears falling in his eyes as he come to realization.

“Would you make me the happiest man on earth?” Jaehyun asks again.

“Kim Jungwoo, will you marry me?” Jaehyun finally said.

Jungwoo just keeps nodding then managed to answer,

“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

They announce their love for another and then continue on repeating it putting in kisses in between.

Then after putting on the ring, Jungwoo literally jumped at Jaehyun and showered him with kisses and affection and that is how they spent their night as engaged couple, with the northern lights in a foreign country, showing their love for each other through their actions and words.

-

With promise to love one another despite of obstacles thrown at them, the minor inconveniences and disagreements basically life in general, they always take in mind that their love is bigger than their problems and that they must be understanding and open for mistakes because that is the only way they could grow, by accepting one another and their flaws then making them feel loved, safe and contented. Making sure communication is prioritized and done willingly, they talk things out and that made them last because there are barely secrets and doubts lingering between them.

Jungwoo and Jaehyun always bared in their minds, their promises and all the good times they have with each other as well their love and reason for staying with another.

With the foundation of they started that with their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if u reached this it means u finished this half-assed fic i tried to do and finish b4 my online school starts. i only made this for the sole purpose of my enjoyment and love for jaewoo, i would appreciate it if u take that in mind despite this story being (and probably) poorly done. :( again if u ever liked it, thank you so much!! stay safe and take care. <3333
> 
> hit me up here!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)  
> [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this one! will upload next chapter soon~  
> send me ur thoughts and if u liked pls leave a kudos ^^ thank you!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jjung_1419?s=21)   
>  [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/jjung_1419)


End file.
